


Wizard on the Water

by Masqueradewitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Brethren Court, F/M, Family, Friendship, Pirate Harry, The Black Pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradewitch/pseuds/Masqueradewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Narya Sparrow comes from a long line of pirates and sailors. One day she discovers a young boy abandoned on the shoreline of England and decides to take the boy in. When young Harry Potter is discovered to be a wizard, Hogwarts and the crew of The Black Pearl will never be the same!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter is Missing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been working on for a while. I've had it up on fanific.net and it is my most popular fic. I thought I would put it up here as well.

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked around his office at the people gathered there. The remainders of the Order of the Phoenix from the last war were there, along with a few new faces. Severus Snape stood a slight distance from the rest of the group, his face schooled to indifference. Alistair Moody stood next to a young Auror, Nymphadora Tonks. The young half blood was a cousin of another former member of the Order, the traitor Sirius Black. Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin were seated in front of the headmaster's desk. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood behind Remus, his gold earring twinkling in the light. Leaning against the door was Rubeus Hagrid, a giant of a man who barely fit into the office. Letting himself fold into his chair, Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"Two weeks ago, Arabella Figg reported that the Dursleys left their home for a vacation and took Harry Potter with them. This morning they returned without Mr. Potter," he said. This caused immediate uproar among the Order until he slammed one fist to his desk. "Alastor, I want you to take Kingsley and young Miss Tonks to Privet Drive and find out precisely what happened. No matter what, the blood wards around the home have fully fallen, so his family is no longer a safe haven for Harry," he instructed. The three Aurors stood and left the room. Remus leaned forward with his head in his hands, breathing shakily.

"I told you Petunia Dursley wouldn't accept her nephew for long," he said, his eyes flickering yellow. Remus was a werewolf, and the full moon was the next night. Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who pulled a Calming Draught from his robes and grudgingly handed it over to his old enemy.

"Severus, I would like you to work with Minerva to employ the tracking spell attached to Mr. Potter to try and find him. We must move quickly before a Death Eater learns he is not protected any longer," Dumbledore said. Nodding stiffly, Snape left the office, followed shortly by Minerva. Hagrid helped Remus out of the office and Dumbledore slouched in his chair.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, Captain Narya Sparrow was walking along a quiet beach, singing to herself as she consulted an old compass in her hand. She had followed it almost two miles from her ship when it began to wiggle slightly. She looked up at her surroundings and saw a small copse of trees near the edge of the beach. The slightest twitch of a branch told her she was being watched.

"Hello? I won't hurt you, you can come out," she called softly. The trees rustled and a small boy stepped out. He was bone thin, wearing old clothes several sizes too big that hung off his body. His wild black hair stood out every which way, and round glasses patched clumsily with tape rested on his nose. Narya's heart went out to this small child. "Come on then, come sit down here. What's your name?" she asked, brushing her wild hair back from her face. Her skin held the deep golden hue of someone who spent a large amount of time outdoors, slightly almond eyes of dark blue twinkling out from her face. She pulled a bit of jerky from the pocket of the vest she wore and offered it to the boy. He scurried down to the beach and took the jerky, wolfing it down quickly. Narya was shocked at how ravenously he ate. When he had finished chewing the last bit of jerky, he looked shyly up at her with the most vivid green eyes she had ever seen.

"Harry Potter," he said meekly. Narya smiled warmly and held out her hand.

"Captain Narya Sparrow, at your service. How long have you been on your own?" she asked. Harry clutched his knees to his chest.

"A few days. My relatives brought me down here and just left me by the water, drove off. They said I was just too much of a freak and they wouldn't take it anymore," he confessed. Narya felt a surge of rage at the callous mistreatment of this child. She saw it often in some of the rougher ports she sailed to, but to see it here in England was almost too much to bear. She glanced down at her compass.

Narya Sparrow came from a long line of pirates and seafaring folk. One of her ancestors had made a bargain with a sea goddess and received an enchanted compass. The compass was spelled to lead the bearer to the one thing they wanted most at that moment. Her entire crew was very accepting of the mystical properties of the compass and willingly followed her as she sailed by it. Now that compass was pointing at the small boy huddled next to her in the sand. Moving carefully, Narya wrapped her arms around the boy in a comforting embrace. He went stiff for a moment, and then relaxed into her arms, the soothing weight reminding him of a faded feeling of security. After a few moments, Narya lifted her head and looked at the young boy.

"Would you like to see my ship?" she asked. The boy nodded eagerly and she stood up, taking his hand and leading him along the shore to where her ship was waiting. It was a long walk, and partway there Narya lifted the small boy up onto her shoulders to rest his weak body. She sang a pirate song to keep him entertained as they walked until they came around a curve to a small cove. There, bobbing slightly in the small waves was a beautiful ship. Harry stared out at the ship in awe.

"The Black Pearl. The fastest sailing vessel on the Seven Seas. Eighty-five feet long, one of the last sailing cargo ships. What do you think?" she asked.

"It's brilliant!" he exclaimed. Narya laughed and swung Harry down onto the sand.

"Well then, how would you like to come aboard and take a better look? I can even offer you a bunk for the night and some good food," she offered. Harry looked up at her in surprise.

"But, why me? My relatives are right, I am a freak. Things happen around me, I can't control them," he protested. Narya knelt down next to the boy, her expression absolutely serious.

"Listen carefully to me Harry. You are not a freak. If things happen around you that you cannot control, well, then they happen. It is not your fault that strange things occur around you. You are a very special little boy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she said. Her earnest statement seemed to set the boy at ease, for he nodded in understanding and Narya grinned happily, leading him to the longboat beached on the shore. Harry climbed in and Narya pushed them into the water, her strong arms pulling the oars to quickly bring them to the side of the ship. As they got closer, Harry could see people moving around the deck, climbing the rigging, and shouting to each other, words he didn't understand. The longboat neared the side of the ship and Narya shouted up to the deck. A rope ladder was dropped down the side and more ropes were tossed down that Narya tied to the boat. She helped Harry begin the climb up to the deck and followed after him. When he reached the deck, he looked around warily. A number of men were standing around staring at him, some shirtless in the summer sun with many tattoos covering their flesh. Behind him, he could hear boots striking the deck as Narya hopped over the rail.

"Alright ye bilge rats, back to work!" she bellowed. The effect of her voice was immediate. Every crew member went right back to their work as one man walked forward. He had sandy hair tied back at the base of his skull, and smiling brown eyes. He wore a simple white linen shirt and brown pants tucked into brown leather boots.

"Captain, the cargo has been unloaded, and I've heard tell of another job in Bath," he said, offering Harry a small smile.

"Very good Mr. Turner. This is Master Potter. He will be joining us tonight in the least. Would you kindly take him below, get him cleaned up and properly clothed, and then leave him in Cook's care. She'll see that he's fed a good meal. Harry, I'll send for you once I'm done resupplying the ship. I promise you that no one on this ship will harm you," Narya said. Harry nodded and followed Mr. Turner down into the ship while Narya turned back to her crew and began bellowing orders. Down below, Mr. Turner and a young girl of about seventeen filled a tub and proceeded to scrub the small boy to within an inch of his life. Once he was cleaner than he had ever been in his young life, the girl, a South African native named Zola, found the smallest breeches and shirt she could find. They had no boots to fit his feet, so Harry kept his old trainers.

"Don't worry Harry. Captain will see to it that you have a full set of clothes before we leave port," Zola soothed. Mr. Turner then led Harry into the galley where an older woman was busy chopping onions and peppers to put into a huge pot that was giving off a rich aroma. She turned around to glare at Mr. Turner, but her face melted when she saw Harry standing next to the man.

"Look at you, all skin and bones. You come over here and I'll fix that up," she said. Mr. Turner smiled and bid Harry goodbye. Cook dished out a large bowl of stew and set Harry on the counter with it. "You eat that and just let me know if you want some more," she said, turning back to her chopping. Harry tucked into his seafood stew with relish, amazed at the different flavors that filled his mouth. He asked Cook what was in it, and she happily told him the names of the different ocean life in the stew. When he had eaten all his malnourished stomach could hold, he took his bowl over to the bucket and began to wash the dishes there. When Cook turned around from her pot, he was already halfway done. Smiling gently at the boy, she moved to help him. Cook told him about her many years serving on the Pearl, first under Narya's father, Alexander, and then under Narya. She told tales about the precocious Narya scurrying up the rigging as a small girl, engaging in mock battles with the crew on the deck, and even the tale of her bravely manning the helm during a storm at sea when she was only twelve while her father helped the crew to tie everything down. By the time Mr. Turner arrived to bring Harry up to meet with Narya, the galley was sparkling clean. Harry followed Mr. Turner to a door under the stairs up to the helm and inside. Narya sat at an ornately carved desk, looking over a chart spread out before her. When she saw Harry standing before her, she smiled brilliantly.

"Well now, you look much better now that you've got some proper clothes and you've had a good meal. Mr. Turner, inform the crew that we will be leaving with the morning tide," she said. Mr. Turner nodded and left the two of them in the cabin. Narya sat back and looked over the young boy before her. "How old are you Harry?" she asked.

"I'll be seven on the 31st of July, Captain," he replied dutifully. Narya bit back a curse. No wonder the boy was so small.

"Harry, I would like to offer you a place on my ship. You will serve as cabin boy, which basically means that we will teach you how to do all the other jobs on the ship, and you will act as runner. If someone needs something from below deck, they will send you to get it. You will have to learn every inch of this ship, from stem to stern. Do you think you're up to the challenge?" she asked. Harry was practically bouncing with excitement.

"You mean I can stay?" he exclaimed. Narya smiled and nodded. Harry whooped in excitement and threw his arms around her neck. She returned the hug, feeling a sense of contentment for the first time in a long time. She moved back from the hug and brushed his wild bangs away from his forehead, her fingers tracing over the lightning bolt shaped scar on his brow. Harry frowned and moved to tug his bangs back over the scar but Narya stopped him.

"That is the symbol for the god Zeus. He ruled over Mount Olympus in the time of the ancient Greeks. Never be ashamed of such a proud mark. I'll take you to Greece and show you the temples they built," she said. Harry's eyes shone with excitement.

"Really?" he asked. Narya grinned.

"Harry. I'm Captain Narya Sparrow. Of course I will," she replied.

* * *

Snape fumed to himself as he stood in the shadow of an alley in Bath. The tracking spell had been hard to pin down, but they had finally tracked the boy to this town. Snape had followed the trail to the docks where a number of ships were docked, including one sailing ship that looked pulled from a history book. Men and women climbed the rigging and drew in the sails while others were working to move things about on the deck. Standing at the helm was a woman in form fitting pants, a billowing white shirt under a black vest, and leather boots. Her wild hair was a curious blend of brown, gold, red, and black. She called down to the deck, and one of the men responded. The woman, obviously the captain, came down to the deck and called up to the rigging. A small figure grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck. The wild black hair that so resembled James Potter told Snape he had found his target. The boy raced across the deck and took a flying leap into the captain's arms. She laughed and embraced the boy while the crew chuckled. Harry clambered onto her back like a monkey while she spoke to the crew for a moment, and then he slid to the deck and took her hand, the pair of them leading the way down to the docks. The crew separated to enjoy their time on shore while Harry and the captain walked toward the supply shops in town. Snape followed as close as he dared, trying to figure out what this woman's angle was. The pair went from shop to shop, ordering supplies for the ship, and then they went to an optometrist. Snape was frowning as he waited for them to emerge. The boy already had glasses; he had seen that quite clearly. When they finally came out, Harry was wearing new glasses. These were smaller and fit his face better, with copper colored frames that enhanced the vivid green in his eyes. The pair neared the alley where he had hidden himself, and he could make out what they were saying.

"What about your mum and dad? Did your relatives ever say what happened to them?" the woman's voice had a musical quality to it.

"Uncle Vernon said they were drunks that died in a car crash," Harry's voice was soft, quiet. The pair stopped at the mouth of the alley and the woman kneeled before Harry.

"Don't you dare believe that Harry. They lied when they called you a freak and they lied when they said you were a waste of space. There's something special about you Harry, the whole crew can see it. I'd wager that what happened to your parents was far from what those blighted relatives of yours claimed. I can feel it in my bones, your parents loved you very much," she said.

"I like to think that my mum would have been just like you," Harry said. The woman gathered him into her arms, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"I think she would have been even greater than me," she replied softly. Snape slid farther into the shadows and Apparated away, somehow feeling that the woman had seen him in the shadows. He arrived at the gates to the school and stormed up to the castle and into the headmaster's office.

"I've found the boy," he said. Dumbledore looked up at him just as his fireplace roared to life and the three Aurors appeared.

"Albus, those people are more deserving of Azkaban than any I have ever encountered!" Tonks exclaimed, her hair turning bright red in her anger.

"The Dursleys freely admitted to locking Potter inside a cupboard under the stairs for days at a time, barely feeding him, and working him like a slave. Apparently the boy's use of accidental magic was too much for their Muggle sensibilities, and they abandoned him on the shoreline," Alistair reported. Dumbledore looked stricken.

"By Merlin. I never would have imagined," he said.

"The boy is now under the care of someone with much more sense. His new caretaker has seen to it that he is properly clothed and fed, and she even purchased new glasses for him. This woman spoke to him of his parents and called his aunt and uncle liars. They told the boy James and Lily were drunks who were killed in a car crash," Snape said. Kinsley looked up at him in surprise.

"James and Lily Potter killed in something so pedestrian?" he asked incredulously.

"The Dursleys were trying to keep Harry from being like his parents. Any instance of accidental magic was met with severe beatings and he was locked in a cupboard for days. They wouldn't even let him use the loo. Then they would beat him when he came out for soiling himself," Tonks said, her hair turning a deep blue.

"Severus, what can you tell us about this new guardian of Harry's?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is captain of a sailing vessel. From what I observed, the crew is very loyal to her and they all watch out for Potter. However, they are all Muggles," Snape replied. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps this ship is not the best place for Mr. Potter. After all, there is no telling how these sailors will react to any accidental magic," he said.

"What was the name of the ship?" Kingsley asked suddenly.

"The Black Pearl. It looked like an old style, but clearly in very good condition," Snape said. There was an uproar from one of the portraits on the wall. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the portrait lifted off the wall and descended to the desk. The witch in the portrait wore a gown from the 1600's of pale rose; her hair curled and styled high on her head.

"I have heard stories of such a ship. Tell me, was she made of black wood, perhaps with black sails?" she asked eagerly.

"The sails were normal canvas, but the ship was indeed made of black wood," Snape confirmed. The witch actually dimpled.

"It is the same ship. During my tenure as headmistress there were numerous reports of a black pirate ship faster than anything in the Royal Navy. Her captain was rather notorious, and had a surprisingly ingenious knack for seeing things we tried to keep hidden. One of my students actually found the ship and reported that the entire thing was imbued with strong magic. Any time the Aurors tried to find the ship and learn about the magic, it was already gone by the time they reached the dock. It appears the Black Pearl still holds its secrets," she said.

"Perhaps if someone were to meet with the captain, we can at least ensure that we will be able to contact Potter," Alistair suggested. Dumbledore appeared to think for a few moments.

"I'll ask Minerva to speak to this captain. All we have to do for now is ensure his safety until he can come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. Unfortunately for them, by the time Professor McGonagall arrived at the port, the ship had already sailed, taking young Harry Potter to parts unknown.

 


	2. Return to England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is a jump of four years to Harry's eleventh birthday so things can get cooking. I am working with my personal headcanon that the purebloods who control Wizarding England have such an extreme isolationist policy that items from other countries are incredibly rare, as they would never even consider looking in the Muggle World for these items.

Harry Potter sighed happily from his perch in the crow's nest of the Black Pearl. Over the course of his time on the Pearl, he had nearly forgotten the abuse he endured at the hands of his aunt and uncle. He had grown a bit, and Narya and Cook often proclaimed that he would grow into a strapping young man. Now, they were returning to England to celebrate his birthday. Harry knew that the captain was hoping to find some information on his parents, and secretly he hoped he could find out something as well. The sun was setting on the ocean, and England rose in front of them. Night was Harry's favorite time on the ship, for out on the water the stars were perfectly clear. Harry often gazed at the stars and imagined he was flying. Just as the sun neared the horizon, Harry leaned forward, hoping to see the green flash just as the last of the sun sank below the waves. At the moment the sun disappeared, he heard a sharp crack followed by the crew shouting in alarm. He turned and peered over the edge of the crow's nest to see what was going on. A man stood on the deck in a circle of the crew. Narya was facing off with this strange man. Harry couldn't see him very well from the top of the mast.

Narya was braced for anything from this strange man. He was old, with a long white beard tucked into the belt of his vibrant blue robes Half moon glasses were perched on a crooked nose, and twinkling blue eyes gazed placidly back at her.

"You are a very difficult person to track down, Captain," he said jovially. He wasn't sounding threatening, merely stating a fact.

"State your business on my ship. My crew is unused to people just appearing out of nowhere," she said sharply. The old man bowed his head.

"My apologies, I am afraid I was a bit overeager to see for myself that Harry was alright. That is why I am here; to speak to Harry Potter about his schooling," he explained. The crew tensed slightly at Harry's name, and Mr. Turner's eyes darted up to the crow's nest where Harry had last been seen. The boy was currently scurrying down the rigging. As soon as his boots touched the deck, a small monkey jumped onto his shoulder and began to groom his hair.

"Captain? What's wrong?" Harry asked, absently reaching up and giving the monkey a slice of an apple. Narya looked around for a moment.

"Mr. Turner, find us a place to make landfall. Harry, let's speak to our guest in private," she said, leading the way to her cabin. Harry dashed down the steps to the galley to fetch the tea kettle. In her cabin, Narya removed her compass from her belt and set it on the table. She gestured for the old man to take a seat and settled herself in her favorite chair. It was richly upholstered for comfort, and she swung one of her booted feet over one arm.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the old man said with a little bow. Narya looked at him thoughtfully.

"What's the difference?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"You know, I don't believe there is a difference. I think that when the school was founded they just called it that," he replied.

"So I suppose that this means that Harry is a wizard," she said evenly. It wasn't a question, simply a statement of fact.

"Harry has been on the list to attend Hogwarts since he was born," Dumbledore replied.

"This was something his birth parents wanted for him?" she asked.

"Yes. Upon their deaths, I entrusted Harry's care to his maternal aunt in the hopes it would create very strong wards to protect him. I was very sad to learn how costly a mistake that was," he confessed. Narya was studying the headmaster when Harry appeared with the tea tray.

"Cook said we are running low on food. We need to reach a port soon or it'll be hardtack for everyone," he reported. Narya groaned.

"The only way we could be that low on food is if the crew has been dipping into the supplies. I'll take care of it. Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore. He was just telling me some very interesting things," she said, standing to pour the tea for Harry and Dumbledore. Harry added sugar and a small bit of milk to his tea before settling back with a handful of nuts to share with his monkey. Dumbledore accepted his tea and explained who he was and that Harry's parents wanted him to attend Hogwarts. He briefly explained about the school and the wizarding world. When he had finished, Narya leaned forward to look Harry in the eye.

"If you want to stay here you can Harry. But if this is what you want, I will support your decision," she said. Harry smiled up at Narya.

"I'd like to go," he admitted. Narya nodded and looked at a ledger on her desk.

"I've been saving some money for a rainy day. It should be just enough for your tuition and school supplies," she said.

"Actually Captain, Harry's parents left him a sizable trust to fund his tuition and necessities. You will not be required to pay for anything. If you can make your way to London, the best place to get Harry's school supplies will be Diagon Alley. I will have someone meet you at the dock to take you there," Dumbledore said. Narya nodded.

"The crew is overdue for shore leave. We'll make our way to London and stay for a week or two. Where is the school?" she asked.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland, about seventy kilometers from the coast. There is a train that leaves Kings Cross Station on the 1st of September," Dumbledore explained. Narya nodded.

"Alright then. Harry, I'm going to go up on deck and speak to Mr. Turner about our plans. Before long you'll be studying magic," she said with a small smile. She left the pair to their tea and closed the door behind her.

"She is very attached to you," Dumbledore noted.

"Captain Narya is the best thing that ever happened to me. This ship is my home, the crew my family. The only reason I don't call Narya Mum is because she says I have a mother, even if she isn't here to take care of me," he said. Dumbledore set his cup down and observed Harry over his glasses.

"I think your mother would be very proud of the way Captain Sparrow has raised you."

* * *

Two weeks later, the Black Pearl arrived in London and docked at a special pier for so called antique ships. Narya met with the harbormaster who gushed appropriately over the ship and paid her fees, as well as extra for private security.

"Alright lads, we're here for two weeks, so enjoy yourselves. We sail at dusk on September 1st, so be sure to be on board before then. And remember, if you end up in jail for being idiots, you'll cool your heels in the brig after I get you out!" Narya said to the laughter of the crew. Land pay was passed out and the crew set out on the town.

"Cook and I will take care of resupplying before we ship out Captain. In the meantime, it appears your escort is waiting for you," Mr. Turner pointed up the pier where a man stood in plain grey trousers and sweater. Narya was wearing her usual uniform of white shirt, sapphire vest, black trousers and boots. Hanging from the thick leather belt on her waist was her compass and a sharp dagger. She had a pair of longer ones tucked in her boots.

"Thank you Thomas. Enjoy your shore leave, and try not to break too many hearts. Aunt Anna will despair of ever having grandchildren," she teased. Thomas laughed as well and fell into step with Cook and Zola as they headed into town. Zola had grown into a fine young woman with neat cornrows in her long hair. Narya suspected her first mate was sweet on the girl, but she had no proof. She looked down at Harry and laughed. The eleven year old boy had dressed just like her, with a black vest and brown pants and boots. He had even found a little red vest for his monkey. The pair of them walked up the dock to where the man stood waiting for them. He smiled widely at the pair of them, his eyes turning to Harry.

"Hello Harry. You probably don't remember me, but I was a very close friend to your father. Remus Lupin," he said, offering his hand. Narya shook his hand, followed by Harry. The monkey chattered nervously at the man, but when Remus offered a finger, the monkey took it and shook it with a slight baring of the teeth. Harry chuckled.

"This is Jack. We found him in a port in Africa when he was just a baby. I've raised him ever since," he explained. Remus smiled warmly at the boy as they began to head into town.

"I think your father would be tickled if he could see you now, sailing on a famous ship with a monkey on your shoulder. You look like a regular pirate," he said. Narya laughed gently.

"While it is true that the Pearl was a pirate ship for many years, now she is simply a cargo vessel. From time to time I take on students who want to learn how to sail properly, without an engine to give them a boost," she explained.

"I did not mean to imply you were a pirate Captain, forgive me. It's just that your ship figures in quite a few stories in the Wizarding world. The battle off Shipwreck Island where Calypso was released from her mortal prison and unleashed a maelstrom against the Flying Dutchman is a favorite story among wizarding children," Lupin explained. Narya grinned at the comment, but Harry shrugged.

"I liked the one about the cursed gold and how Captain Jack got the ship back from the undead pirates," he said, feeding a slice of fruit to Jack. The monkey chirped in agreement and ate his fruit. Lupin laughed aloud, his smile taking years off his face.

"You'll have to tell me that one again someday. It's been a long time since I heard any of the old stories. Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron. It's the only way to get to Diagon Alley from Muggle London," he said. Narya looked up and peered closely at the wall of shops. After a moment her face cleared and she walked unerringly toward the pub. Lupin looked surprised but followed her into the pub and led them through to the back entrance where her drew his wand and tapped a few bricks in the wall. The bricks slid away to reveal a bustling street filled with people in robes and pointed hats looking in shop windows. Narya was a little startled by the sight, but she quickly fell into step with Harry and Lupin as they made their way down the alley.

"Well, the first thing we'll have to do is visit the bank where Harry's trust is. After all, he needs his money for his supplies and I always say the best person to get information about a new place is either a barkeeper or a banker," Narya said. Someone ran into her and she spun slightly, one hand going to her dagger.

"Watch where you're going, cur," the pinch faced woman snapped. Narya raised her chin and shifted her stance slightly.

"Madam, I have known many curs in my life, and they have far better manners than you. They also wouldn't be stupid enough to insult Captain Sparrow," she said, one hand still toying with her dagger. At this point, Lupin noticed the large number of rings resting on her fingers. Some had designs etched on the bands while others held round stones, all set into the metal so as not to impede the work of their owner's hands. The woman looked a little flustered, but turned and hurried away down the street. Several people around her were watching her in curiosity and she gave a little wave and bow combo. "Maybe I should have worn my hat," she said quietly as she turned to follow Lupin and Harry down the street. Lupin was grinning.

"The purebloods believe themselves better than the muggleborn, and so they treat anyone who doesn't appear to be pureblood to be lower than dirt," he explained. Narya sniffed.

"Seems to me that a witch or wizard coming from a family with no magic would be a bigger deal than some stuffy noble who's practically guaranteed their magic. I'd be welcoming them with open arms," she said, sashaying down the street. Lupin hadn't really noticed, but Narya moved down the street with a sort of wavy walk, a testament to the time she spent on the deck of her ship. Harry moved in a similar fashion, but his walk was a bit more subtle. They reached Gringott's and Narya paused at the sight of the goblin bankers. "That's interesting," she said softly, before striding over to an open teller.

"Can I help you?" the goblin asked, setting aside his quill.

"Yes my good sir. This young lad is Mr. Harry Potter, and he needs to access his funds. Also, if one of your fine fellows can spare a bit of time, I have a few questions about your services," Narya said, her confidence obvious.

"And does Mr. Potter have his vault key?" the goblin asked, with only the slightest pause at the name. Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled a small key out.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this. It will allow you to access your vault," he explained to Harry as the goblin looked it over.

"Griphook will take Mr. Potter to his vault while Branch Manager Brastrang will answer your questions, madam," he finally said. Narya bowed her head slightly, gritting her teeth against correcting the goblin.

"You should have worn your hat Captain," Harry said with a smile. Narya chuckled and lowered her shoulder. Jack hopped from Harry's arm to hers.

"Now then, you go with Mr. Lupin to fetch your money. I think I'm going to like this place. I'll bet these fellows are the best bankers in the world. No one in their right mind would try to steal from a goblin," she said in a low voice. The teller still heard her words and smiled widely, showing of his sharp teeth.

"The few that have ever tried did not live long enough to get out," he said. Narya laughed as she was led into an office while Harry and Lupin were led away to the vaults. In Branch Manager Brastrang's office, Narya walked up to the desk and came to a stop in front of the desk where a goblin sat writing with a quill. She took note of the ink pot next to the parchment.

"India Ink lasts longer in the pot and writes smoother than that iron gall stuff," she commented. The gobbling looked up at her.

"Our supply lines to India were lost when the country asserted its independence from the empire, but you are right. I do miss the smoothness of India Ink," he replied. Narya sat down across from the goblin with Jack still perched on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we could come to an arrangement on that. Captain Narya Sparrow of the Black Pearl, at your service," she said with a slight hand wave. The goblin straightened.

"I have heard tales of the ship. And of Captain Sparrow, but it was another time," he said. Narya grinned.

"And a different Sparrow. My ancestor, Captain Jack Sparrow. I have some questions about this world, and I have no doubt that you can answer them for me," she said. Brastrang settled back in his chair.

"Ask your questions, Captain," he replied. For the next hour, he informed her about the basics of the wizarding world including the celebrity status of her young ward. By the end of the hour, she had set up a deal to bring a shipment of India Ink to the goblins and changed some money into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She left the bank and met Harry at the bookstore. Jack jumped onto his shoulder in excitement.

"Sorry I took so long Harry. I had a few questions that needed answers. Did you and Mr. Lupin find what you needed?" she asked.

"We got my robes and a trunk, but I still need my potion supplies and my books. Oh, and my wand," Harry replied. Narya grinned and opened the door to the bookshop.

"Right then, first books, then potions supplies, and finally your wand. Master Lupin, might there be some way Harry and I can keep in contact when I'm at sea? I'm not sure I would want to subject some poor owl to flying over oceans to reach me," she said. Lupin looked thoughtful at the question.

"Well, there is a postal service in the alley for wizards that like to travel. You might ask there," he replied. Narya smiled her thanks to the man and followed Harry inside the bookstore. Harry was staring up at the shelves in awe, and Narya chuckled softly, deftly taking Jack back from her young ward's shoulder. She made her way to one of the shelves and began to select a few books for herself on the history of the wizarding world, the different creatures, and even the multitude of plants used in their world and where to find them. Her brain was churning with a new idea for her business, but it would take research. Pirating just wasn't profitable anymore, and even honest cargo work was hard to come by for her ancient vessel. She thought perhaps this world that shunned modern technology would be more open to using her ship then her fellow Muggles, as they were called. After she had selected her books and ensured Harry hadn't bought the entire bookshop, they headed over to where the Potions supplies were sold. The proprietor was a jolly fellow who was simply delighted with Narya's questions about the supplies he carried, and about potions that did not require magic to stir. He was surprised when she told him she was willing to put more faith in magic potions to treat her crew's ills than Muggle medicine, but was more than delighted to give her a brief lesson on stirring simple potions to heal colds, upset stomachs, seasickness, and the various wounds that might come from life on the high seas. Most of these would require no magic, but the few that did were simple enough that Narya was confident that Harry would be able to make them in the summer when he returned from Hogwarts. Finally, they left with Harry's trunk heavily loaded with all his school supplies, as well as the books and extra supplies Narya had purchased, they made their way to Ollivanders. Lupin led Harry and Narya into the shop. As soon as they stepped inside, Narya looked around at the dusty place. Sensing movement behind her, she spun around, dagger drawn, to face a man with white hair and pale grey eyes staring at her.

"You have very sharp reflexes Captain. I must admit I am surprised it took you this long to come to see me. I will hazard a guess that that is your wand hand?" the man, who must be Ollivander, was watching her curiously. Narya frowned.

"I don't use a wand sir. I have brought Master Potter to procure his," she replied, stepping aside to reveal the young boy looking up at the wand maker, Jack chattering on his shoulder. Ollivander stared down at the boy with a brief look of awe.

"Your time at sea has treated you well, Mr. Potter. Well, let's see what we can find for you," he said. For the next hour, Harry was handed a multitude of wands, most being dismissed by the wand maker before he could so much as close his fingers around it. Narya and Lupin had settled into a pair of chairs near the front of the store, Jack jumping to the Captain's shoulders as more time passed. Narya chanced a glance at Lupin, who looked rather haggard. Jack was sitting on the shoulder opposite the wizard, making little nervous noises from time to time. Narya drew a peach from somewhere and began to slice it. She handed a slice to Jack and offered another to Lupin, who smiled his thanks.

"There is something off about you Master Lupin. Something you keep hidden. Jack can tell. He's looking at you the way he would look at a predator in the jungles. Just waiting to see if you'll try to make a meal of him," she said quietly, her eyes still on Harry as he tried yet another wand. Lupin tensed slightly, and she could see that his eyes flashed yellow. She smirked widely as she realized what it was.

"You're a werewolf?" she asked. His head actually snapped toward her.

"Please do not say that out loud. If the people outside were to learn that, it would be very bad. Werewolves are considered Dark creatures, and are treated very poorly. If not for the Wolfsbane Potion, I would be a ravenous monster every full moon," he hissed. Narya sat up, swinging her legs around to face the werewolf.

"How hard is it to make this potion? Does it have a short shelf life?" she asked. Lupin looked surprised.

"I have a contact that makes it. He is a Potions Master. As I understand it is not easy, but there are preservation spells that can keep it quite well. Why do you ask?" he asked. Lupin was curious despite himself.

"I'll explain later. Master Ollivander, perhaps I could offer some assistance in finding my young ward's proper wand," she said, rising to her feet and pulling her compass off her belt. She opened it and placed it in the wand maker's hand. Ollivander looked down in surprise.

"Fascinating. This will indeed help. One moment," he said, disappearing into the shelves. Narya looked down at Harry and winked. A few moments later, the wand maker appeared with a dusty box in his hand. He held out Narya's compass, and she took it back with a smile. "Holly, twelve inches. Very supple with a phoenix feather core," he said, watching Harry as the young wizard picked up the wand. Something in his green eyes sparked, and he lifted the wand and gave a short flick. All the dust in the shop vanished, leaving it sparkling clean. Jack hopped over to Harry's shoulder shrieking happily.

"Perfect," said Narya happily. Ollivander nodded solemnly.

"Curious. Very curious," he said to himself. Lupin had stood up and was now eyeing the wand maker as well.

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever made, Mr. Potter. The phoenix that gave the feather in your wand gave one other. I say it is curious because the wand that is the brother to yours, is the very same one that gave you that scar," he said, pointing to the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. Narya looked down at her unnerved ward and place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Manners, my boy," she whispered. Harry shook himself.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"The wand is twenty Galleons. Captain, are you sure I cannot fit you for a wand?" he asked. Narya frowned at him.

"I might be able to see things which ought be hidden, but I am not magical," she protested. Ollivander actually laughed.

"My dear Captain, the magic of the sea runs through your veins. This compass was not the only thing Calypso gave to Captain Jack Sparrow. She blessed his line so that the women of his blood would carry her power. You have done an admirable job of using your magic on your ship, but with a wand you could better control it," he explained. Narya only hesitated a moment before holding out her right hand. It took Ollivander only five minutes to find the perfect wand for her. "Ebony, twelve inches with a core made from Calypso's own hair. This wand has been waiting for your family for a very long time," he said solemnly. As soon as Narya picked up the wand, all four of them could hear waves crashing around them. Dazed, Narya handed over the Galleons for her own wand and followed Harry and Lupin out of the shop. They walked down to the postal shop and stepped inside. Narya had tucked the wand into her belt next to her dagger. The shop owner was a young woman with platinum hair in a short bob. She wore plain brown robes and had a rough leather glove on one hand for handling the birds.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"My young lad here is going off to Hogwarts, but my ship travels all over the world, so we are worried about keeping in contact. The last thing I want is for some poor bird to try and fly across the ocean looking for me," she said. The woman smiled.

"Well, I have just the thing. Two way mailboxes. Your mail will come here, and I put it in a box that magically delivers the mail to your matching box. Sadly we've only been able to use them for smallish things like mail and packages, or my family would make a mint in moving large cargo," she laughed. Narya's eyes glinted at her words, but she smiled pleasantly.

"How much for one of your boxes?" she asked.

"Well, the box, the redirect charm, and an enlargement charm so you can send and receive larger packages, is forty Galleons and twenty-seven Sickles a year," she said, sounding apologetic. Harry smiled and pulled the coins from his pocket.

"It's worth every Knut, but could we have two? One for me and one for the Captain," he said. Narya gasped at the huge amount of money Harry was laying on the table.

"Harry, I can't ask you to spend this kind of money on me! I can pay for my own box," she protested. Harry looked up at her with a slight smile.

"This is the least I can do for you after everything you've done for me. You gave me a home when my own flesh and blood abandoned me," he said. That shut Narya up quickly. The shop owner quickly set a pair of boxes on the counter and cast the appropriate charms on both of them. After the spells had been cast, the boxes were placed in Harry's trunk and they trio left Diagon Alley.

Narya led them back to the ship and invited Lupin to join her and Harry for dinner that night. She had arranged for a meal to be brought to the ship, and Lupin agreed. The evening was spent in good company, with Lupin regaling Harry with tales of his own years in Hogwarts, and of James and Lily. Narya watched her young ward quietly as his eyes filled with tears at Lupin's words about his parents and how much they loved him. Finally, Harry fell asleep, the excitement of the day finally catching up with him. Lupin helped her carry the young boy and his monkey down to his cabin, where they settled him into his bunk. Narya led Lupin back to her cabin where she offered Lupin a drink.

"Now then. What do you think of my ship?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Your ship is a rare treasure, Captain. It has been a privilege to be here this evening," he replied. Narya leaned forward, fixing him with her sapphire gaze.

"Would you be willing to join the crew? I'll need a liaison to the wizarding world. Even if I can do magic, I have little idea what I'm doing in your world," she said. Lupin looked taken aback.

"Captain, while I am tremendously flattered, I am a werewolf. During the full moon I am not safe around people," he protested.

"You said that as long as you take the Wolfsbane Potion you are in control of yourself during the full moon. As long as we keep a supply on the ship, I see no problem," she replied.

"But what about your crew? I doubt they would be accepting of a monster on board," he said. Narya shot to her feet and slapped him across the face.

"I will not have you anyone speak ill of you on this ship for something you cannot control. Least of all yourself," she snapped. Lupin looked up at the woman in amazement. He had never met anyone who had so readily accepted him, not even his own friends had been this accepting of him when they were children. Gentle fingers caught his chin and lifted his head to meet her gaze. "You will find my crew far more accepting of you and your eccentricities than you realize," she said calmly. Lupin smiled slightly.

"I think I would be honored to join you Captain. At least for the year," he replied. Narya smiled widely.

"Excellent. While we're at sea, you'll help me with the potions and in training my magic. When we make port, I'll need your help dealing with the Magical world. We leave on the evening tide on September 1st. Make sure you are onboard then," she said. Lupin smiled warmly.

"I should go make arrangements for my potion," he replied, standing up. Narya walked him out to the bow of the ship, where he turned sharply on his heel and vanished with a crack. She leaned on the rail of the ship, looking out over the water.

"Things are going to get very interesting from here on out," she murmured to herself. She wasn't worried though. After all, she was Captain Sparrow. She lived for interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the two way mailboxes is not my own. It is from the brilliant Fyreheart and her story It's my Life on FF.net. If you have not read her stuff, what are you doing reading my crap? Go check out her work!


	3. The Express and A Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his way to Hogwarts while the Pearl sails for India, and Captain Sparrow learns a few things about Harry's past, and something doesn't add up.

Narya warily watched the bustle of people in Kings Cross Station as she and Harry made their way toward his platform. Harry paused and looked around.

"The ticket says platform 9 ¾. But look, there's only platform 9 and platform 10. Is this a joke?" he asked. Just then Narya looked up to see a large group of people that looked terribly out of place, not just because their clothes were out of date, but the small trolleys they pushed held worn trunks and cages holding a pair of owls. Narya strode up to the matronly woman herding the large group through the station.

"Excuse me madam, but could you help us? My son's on his way to Hogwarts, but no one told us how to get to the platform," she said. The red headed woman spun around and looked Narya over. In the slight chill of the day, Narya had chosen to wear her captain's coat, a black affair that looked quite old fashioned. It had garnered her a few looks from the passing people, but she had ignored them.

"Of course dear. Do you see the arch there, between nine and ten? You just push your trolley up and go right on through. It's a simple enchantment to keep the Muggles from seeing the Express," the woman said. A little girl was standing close to her mother, staring over at Harry as he scratched Jack's head and murmured soothingly to him.

"Mum, look. That boy has a monkey for a familiar," she said excitedly. Harry smiled at her.

"His name is Jack. I found him as a baby in Africa," he explained. Narya was only paying slight attention to her young ward's conversation as she watched two of the red headed boys push their trolleys right up to the arch and slip right through the illusion.

"That's interesting," she said quietly. Finally, all the children had gone through, and Narya and Harry pushed his trolley through the hidden gate. She followed her young ward to the train and helped him set his trunk with the other baggage. She turned and kneeled before him.

"Promise you'll write to me all the time?" he asked, suddenly nervous. She smiled widely at the boy.

"I promise. Now remember, keep to the Code, treat others with respect unless they treat you poorly first, and never make the first strike unless you're sure you can get away with it. Listen to your teachers, and if you have any problems don't hesitate to write to me. You have my word that the second you want to come home I'll sail straight for Scotland and come find you," she said. Harry threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you," he whispered against her hair. Narya smiled.

"I'll miss you too. But I promise, when you get off that train at the end of the year, I'll be waiting right here for you, and we'll go wherever you want for the summer," she promised. Harry smiled widely.

"I'd like to go back to Greece on the holidays," he said. Narya smiled.

"Then that is where we will go," she promised, just as the whistle blew. Harry hurried to board the train and turned back to see Narya standing on the platform, waving to him.

"Goodbye! Tell Thomas to keep out of trouble!" Harry called. Narya laughed.

"I will! Be careful Harry! Keep to the Code!" she called as the train pulled out of the station. The last sight he had of Narya was her lifting her compass and looking down at it for a moment, and then he was forced to leave the door of the train as it picked up speed. He began to look for an empty compartment and made his way to the back of the train. The slight rocking motion reminded him just a bit of his cabin on the Pearl, but not quite enough to put him at ease. It was the first time in four years he would be spending a large amount of time on dry land. He wasn't entirely sure if he was going to like that. On his shoulder, Jack crooned softly in his ear.

"I know Jack. It's going to be strange for a while, but we'll manage. After all, we're crewmembers on the Black Pearl," he replied, scratching the monkey behind the ears. Suddenly, Jack gave a screech and jumped off Harry's shoulder. He darted toward something along the edge of the corridor. A frantic croaking revealed that Jack had caught a toad. The monkey trotted back to Harry's side and held up the amphibian with a short grunt. "Jack, that is not to eat! It's probably somebody's pet," Harry scolded slightly. Jack looked down at the toad and stroked its back gently with one paw. Harry chuckled and lifted his monkey and the toad into his arms. "So where did you come from then?" he asked the toad. He found an empty compartment at the back of the train and stepped inside. Jack jumped over to a seat by the window and pointed outside, chirping at Harry. Just as he was about to sit down, the door behind him opened and two people appeared. One was a slightly heavyset boy with brown hair and eyes, and the other was a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Trevor!" the boy cried at the sight of the toad in Harry's hands. Harry grinned and handed it over.

"Jack found him in the corridor. I was wondering who he belonged to," he said, gesturing for the other two to step inside with him. They did, the girl's eyes going straight to Jack as he hopped on the seat and shrieked excitedly.

"I didn't know you could have a monkey for a familiar. The letter only said you could have an owl or a toad or a cat," she said. Harry pulled a walnut from his vest pocket and gave it to Jack.

"I cleared it with the school. I rescued Jack when he was a baby. He sees me as his mother," he explained. The boy held out one finger to the little monkey.

"Thanks for finding Trevor," he said. Jack released his walnut with one paw and shook the finger a few times. The girl giggled.

"Well, he's very well behaved. I'm Hermione Granger," she said. Harry took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Harry Potter, at your service," he said with a smile. Both Hermione and the other boy gave a start at the name

"Harry Potter? Blimey, but your famous!" the boy exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"So I hear, but I've never known about any of that. My relatives abandoned me when I was six, and I was taken in by Captain Sparrow. I've spent the last four years at sea," he explained.

"Wait, Captain Sparrow? I remember stories about a Captain Sparrow from when I was a little boy. My grandmother would tell me all about him. Oh, sorry, I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said, offering his hand to Harry. He shook the hand and they all sat down, Harry tilting his shoulder to let Jack jump up and eat his walnut.

"That was my captain's ancestor. Captain Narya Sparrow still sails the Black Pearl. And let me tell you. Those stories are all true," he said. Hermione looked a little confused.

"I don't remember reading about any Captain Sparrow when I was researching the Wizarding world," she said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is a bit of a legend. He was a Muggle, but the stories say he was touched by the Sea Gods. As long as he sailed, he had incredible luck and adventures. Mostly his stories are just told to children," Neville explained. Harry smiled.

"Well I can tell you that they are all true. I live on the Black Pearl, and Captain Narya even has his compass," he said. At that moment, the compartment door opened and a familiar red head poked in.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," he asked sheepishly. Harry grinned and waved the boy in. A small rat's nose poked out of the boy's shirt. At the sight of the small animal, Jack began to shriek and jumped at the red head. Only Harry's lightning fast reflexes enabled him to catch the flying monkey in midair.

"Jack! No! Sorry mate, we live on a ship, and rats on board are a bad thing. Jack sort of has it out for them," he said apologetically. The boy looked a little pale as he clutched the rat.

"Blimey! That thing is dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"Jack is just acting on his instincts! He probably hunts rats on his ship," Hermione scolded. Harry meanwhile was looking sternly down at his monkey.

"Jack, I want you to promise you won't hurt that rat. Swear on the Code," he said. The little monkey bowed his head and finally lifted one paw, pressing the other to his little chest. Harry smiled. "That's better," he said. The red head sat down next to Neville, keeping a wary eye on the little monkey.

"Ron Weasley," he finally introduced. Greetings and names were shared all around, and Ron jumped a little at Harry's name. Harry rolled his eyes at the reaction.

"Maybe I should have used the Captain's name," he muttered. Neville frowned a little.

"Why didn't you, if Captain Sparrow adopted you?" he asked.

"Well, she didn't exactly adopt me. And she once told me that just because I have a family with the crew, it doesn't mean that I should forget about my parents. I can sort of understand that, especially knowing what I know about them now," he explained. They were distracted then by the arrival of the snack trolley, and Harry bought a bunch of the snacks, even asking the kindly old woman if she had any fruit or nuts for Jack. The woman smiled widely and handed him several apples and even a couple peaches. When they had settled back with their snacks, Harry pulled a small dagger out of his belt and sliced up one of the peaches and one apple to feed his monkey. Hermione eagerly took one of the slices and offered it to Jack, who took it with a little monkey smile. She giggled at the little creature's approval of her. Harry leaned back with a smile. So far, things were going just fine.

Back in London, Narya had left King's Cross and returned to the docks, where the crew was busily preparing for their departure that evening. As soon as Narya walked up the gangplank, Thomas intercepted her.

"Captain, Master Lupin has arrived on board, and settled into a storeroom. He's whipping up potions as fast as we can store them. We agreed it would be better if he avoided using magic while we are still docked, so he's going to wait until we're at sea to do anything obvious. He seems to get along alright with the crew, and Cook has taken to mothering him already," he said with a smile. Narya laughed and made her way below decks to check on her newest crewmember. As she entered the storeroom, she found Lupin moving about the room, chopping and grinding, stirring his potion in the cauldron as a magical fire burned underneath it. She smiled and waited until he caught sight of her.

"Settling in?" she asked. He smiled in return.

"Well enough. I have some simple healing potions made up, as well as salves for burns and stomach elixers. Where are we heading?" he asked.

"India. I have an arrangement to bring a shipment of India Ink to Gringott's. It appears that the Wizarding World has need of cargo ships. They don't seem to trust Muggle inventions, including modern boats," she said. Lupin nodded.

"The purebloods find it distasteful to intermingle with Muggles for any reason. They would make the Wizarding world totally insular if they could."

"If they did, they would be extinct in two centuries," she replied, pushing off the door to examine the potion. Lupin looked at her in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Narya shrugged.

"One of my cousins has a degree in genetics. He runs a school in the States for gifted children. Not Wizards, mind you. We haven't spoken in quite some time. I don't get over to America often. He told me once that if any society were to close itself off and only breed among themselves, then within ten generations they would be extinct, with the majority of the last few generations suffering extreme genetic abnormalities," she said absently. Lupin looked mildly horrified.

"That sounds, very frightening," he said. Narya shrugged.

"I think it's one reason why some children in every generation are born magical, despite their family being Muggle, as you call it," she replied. Lupin smiled slightly at her.

"Then it would appear that there is hope for our world," he said.

"We shall see. I need to go topside and see us out of port," she said.

"I'll keep working on these potions," he said. Narya smiled as she made her way onto the deck. She easily fell into her routine, shouting orders to her men. The ship slowly set off away from the docks and sailed down the Thames toward the ocean. It was later that evening when they unfurled all the sails and caught the wind to take them toward the Mediterranean. Some of the crew had gathered on the top deck to drink and sing. Zola pulled Thomas into a dance as some of the crew began to play music. Narya smiled as she saw that some of the crew had pulled Lupin up on deck, insisting he join them for the evening to get his sea legs. One of the crew pushed a mug into his hands while some of the men began to sing loudly. Lupin was smiling faintly as he sipped at the rum he had been given.

"Captain, sing us a tune!" one of the men called. The rest of the crew cheered in agreement and Narya rose to her feet. She began to sing a slow, almost melancholy tune. The crew fell silent as she sang, but Lupin drew his wand and began to weave colorful wisps around her head. The crew gasped in awe, but none of them seemed to react in fear. When the captain finished her song, the crew cheered.

"Master Lupin, where did you learn such tricks?" one of the younger men asked. Lupin smiled.

"I attended Hogwarts with Harry's birth parents," he replied. Thomas and Zola looked up at him.

"What were they like?" Zola asked. Lupin tilted his face up to the waning moon.

"James was one of my best friends. He accepted me without question and helped me with my…difficulties. Lily was brave and smart, but Merlin help you if you made her angry. She would defend her friends with a ferocity that was unmatched, and they loved each other very much. Their death was a terrible loss to us all," he said. Narya moved to his side and squeezed his hand.

"You should write to Harry and tell him about his family. He has wanted to know about them for some time," she said. Lupin smiled slightly.

"I will," he replied. The little party broke up shortly after that, and Narya followed Lupin down to the storeroom where he was working with the potions. He spent an hour teaching her how to stir some of the basic potions, and even tried to teach her a few simple spells. Finally, the captain ordered him to get some sleep and returned to her own cabin.

A week later, the ship made port in Alexandria to resupply before heading through the Suez Canal to the Red Sea and on to the Indian Ocean. Narya appeared on deck with a sheet of parchment in her hand.

"Harry sent a letter!" she called. The crew dropped what they were doing and rushed to the deck in front of the Captain as she unfurled the letter.

"How is he?" Cook asked eagerly. Narya smiled.

"'Dear Captain and crew, Well, here I am in Scotland having survived my first week at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor house. It is the house of bravery and courage. I have already made a few friends. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are my first friends here. Neville and Ron are both from pureblood families, but they seem to be easygoing and understanding. Hermione is a muggleborn witch and very bright. She comes off as a bit of a know it all, but Jack likes her, so that is enough for me. Things were a little tense between me and Ron at first. His familiar is a rat and I'm sure you can all remember how Jack feels about rats. Classes are very interesting, but I am not sure how I feel about my Potions teacher. I have no idea why, but he seems determined to treat me horribly. The first day, he sneered and called me a celebrity before firing off a number of questions about different potions ingredients. It was a lucky thing I read some of the book ahead of class, but Snape looked like he had sucked on a lemon when I was able to answer two of the questions. He tried to berate me for not knowing where to find a bezoar stone, but Jack jumped onto the desk and yelled at him for several minutes. I got detention and Jack was forbidden from returning to the class. The only other problems I'm having now is bad headaches after DADA class. I think it's just because the class reeks of garlic. Jack doesn't like it either, so he stays in the dorms for those classes. Gotta go for now, but I promise to write soon. I miss you all terribly, and I can't wait to see you all again. Love, Harry,'" Narya read. Her face darkened at the mention of Harry's treatment at the hands of the Potions teacher.

"All right mates, anybody who wants to send Harry a note have it ready by supper and I'll send it along," she said, moving back to her cabin. Glancing at Lupin, she jerked her head for him to follow her. The wizard quickly moved to obey. He had learned quickly that it was best to follow her orders immediately, and that he would get no special treatment. In her cabin, Narya was sitting at the large desk which held a large map, her compass set on top of the map. Sensing this was to be a serious discussion, he sat down in the chair across from her and transfigured a set of small bowls into a tea service. Another quick spell had hot tea pouring into cups for the both of them.

"Tell me what's bothering you Captain," he said calmly. Narya was slumped back in her chair, one leg swung over the arm of her chair and a slight scowl on her face.

"What can you tell me about this Potions teacher at Hogwarts?" she asked. Lupin shifted in his chair. His history with Severus Snape was not the best, and as much as he had despised the Slytherin when they were children, with age he had gained some perspective.

"Severus Snape is one of the best Potions Masters in the last century. During the War that claimed Harry's parents, he operated as a spy for our side. He was very effective in that position, but it meant that he had to do some very questionable things," Lupin began uncomfortably.

"Most spies do. What does he have against Harry?" Narya pressed. Lupin sighed heavily and reached for a flask of firewhiskey he kept in his pocket, adding a bit to his tea. Narya followed suit with a splash of rum in hers.

"When we were all in school together, Severus did not get along with our group. I have to confess that we Marauders were quite cruel to him. I can offer no excuse for what we did, except that we were fifteen and idiots. One day, another one of our little group, Sir-we called him Padfoot, managed to convince Severus that there was some sort of treasure or something through a tunnel under the Whomping Willow. The tunnel led to the Shrieking Shack, which is where I would hide during the full moon at school. At the time the Wolfsbane Potion did not exist. I was a complete monster during the full moon. My friends helped me by becoming Animagi, wizards that can change their shape. James was a stag, Sir-Padfoot was a dog, and Peter was a rat. Peter would trigger a knot on the Whomping Willow to calm its branches so that we could go to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon, and my friends would play with me, try to help me keep my mind. They made sure that I never hurt anyone. When James found out what Padfoot had done, he rushed to the Willow and stopped Severus from entering the tunnel. He had grown up a little by then, finally realizing that Lily was more than just some little red haired witch with a short temper. By the end of that year, it was clear that Lily and James were going to get married. Harry looks so much like his father that I'm sure that every time that Severus looks at him, he sees the boy who tormented him through most of school. He also still chafes at the fact that he owes a life debt for James stopping him all those years ago, and that life debt has now passed to Harry," Lupin said. Speaking of his youth was difficult, but he felt strangely lighter after admitting it to the Captain. Narya looked deep in thought after his explanation, but Lupin remained in his seat, waiting for either more questions or a dismissal. She drained her cup and moved to straight rum as she thought, glancing over at her compass from time to time.

"Why can't you say this Padfoot's real name?" she asked, meeting his eyes evenly. She could tell it was something that pained him and seemed determined to get him to confess everything. He set his cup down and took the rum bottle from her, taking a healthy swallow.

"Because he betrayed us all. During the War, we learned that James and Lily had been targeted. They went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. It is a strong enchantment that keeps anyone from finding the location unless they are told of it by the Secret Keeper. Padfoot was the Secret Keeper. After he told the Dark Lord where to find Lily and James, he faced off against Peter and cast a blasting curse that killed Peter and thirteen Muggles. He was shipped off to Azkaban shortly after that," he explained. Narya was frowning when he finished.

"Are you sure he was the Secret Keeper? Who told you he was?" she asked. Lupin looked confused at the question, but gave it some thought.

"It was agreed that he would be. We all gathered together, and made the decision," he said. Narya leaned back in her chair, tapping her knee in thought.

"One of the first tricks I was taught as a lass is to always do the unexpected. If someone expects me to do one thing, I do something completely different. Not only does it make things very interesting, it always keeps you one step ahead of everyone else. I would bet anything that this Padfoot wasn't the real Secret Keeper. Misdirection will keep you alive better than any fortifications Master Lupin," she said. Lupin sat back in his chair, shocked that such a thing had never occurred to him.

"But he still murdered Peter and all those Muggles. The only thing we found of poor Peter was a finger," he said. Narya shot upright in her chair, a strange glint in her eye.

"Just a finger, aye? Was the end charred and torn from the hand, or was it cut?" she asked. Lupin frowned at the question.

"I don't really know. All I do know is that when the Aurors arrived, he was just sitting in the middle of the street. Didn't even put up a fight when they took him away," he replied after a moment. Narya hopped to her feet, magic thick in the room. Lupin stood quickly and grabbed her arms.

"What did they say at his trial?" she demanded. Lupin frowned.

"There was no trial. They snapped his wand and sent him off to Azkaban. Narya, what's going on?" he asked. The Captain let out a slow breath and the feel of magic lessened.

"When we get back from India, I'm going to need to make a few inquiries," she said darkly. She moved over to the desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Thank you Master Lupin. If you have a note you would like to forward to Harry, I would suggest you write it quickly," she said, already hunched over her letter. Still frowning, Lupin left the captain to her letter. He wrote a short note to Harry and a brief letter to Professor Snape, reminding the Potions Master that Harry was not his father, and asking the young Gryffindor be given another chance by mentioning that Harry seemed to have his mother's interest in Potions. By sunset that night, all the notes and letters were placed in Narya's box and sent off toward Hogwarts.

 


	4. Full Moon, India, and Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narya gets to see what all the fuss is all about with a werewolf on her ship, Remus encounters more than he expected in India, and Harry gets on a broom for the first time.

Two weeks later, The Black Pearl had almost reached India when the full moon arrived. Narya moved down the steps below deck and pushed into the small storeroom where Remus had set up both the Potions supplies and a few things for the lessons he was giving Narya in magic. She frowned slightly at the darkened room and moved to one side, feeling for a match and striking it, setting the flame to a lantern wick. As the light slowly grew, she heard a soft whine behind her and turned around. Lying on the floor, looking up at her with pain in his yellow eyes, was a huge grey wolf. Narya jumped slightly, and her face softened as she kneeled next to him.

"I'm sorry Remus, I completely forgot about tonight. You poor soul, you look to be in a lot of pain," she said soothingly, reaching out to scratch behind his ears. The wolf flinched as she neared and tried to back away from her, but she lightly rested her hand on his head and began to scratch behind his ears. His large yellow eyes closed in bliss at the feel of her gentle hands in his fur. She stayed like that for some time, running her hands through his silky fur and softly singing to him, trying to keep his mind from the pain he was in. Eventually, he lay his head in her lap and let out a sigh of relief. A few moments later, the door opened slightly and Zola poked her head through the gap.

"Captain, Cook fixed up some of the lamb we brought aboard at Alexandria for Master Lupin. She thought he might be hungry after his change tonight," she said softly. In the young woman's hands was a platter with a number of cooked chunks of lamb. Remus' head lifted at the scent of the meat, and Zola moved inside, kneeling down and setting the platter by her Captain's knee. Narya laughed gently as the wolf leaned over her knee and began to eat with great relish. Zola smiled and handed a bottle of rum to her captain before leaving the pair for the night.

"Zola, thank Cook for us, and see to it that we aren't disturbed for the rest of the night. Master Lupin needs his rest," Narya said before the young woman could close the door. Zola nodded and softly shut the door. Before long, Remus drifted off to sleep to the soothing sound of Narya singing to him. It wasn't long after this that the captain finished off the rum in her bottle and nodded off herself.

Early the next morning, Narya Sparrow woke up to the rather odd feeling that she was not alone. Cracking her eyes slightly, she looked slowly around at the herbal storeroom in mild confusion before looking down at the odd weight in her lap. Her eyes widened at the sight of Remus Lupin lying with his head in her lap, naked as the day he was born. It wasn't the fact he was naked that caught the captain by surprise, but rather the numerous scars that littered his body. They ranged from a simple puncture wound to deep gouges into his muscle. Hesitantly, Narya's fingers reached out to trace the line of a particularly deep set of claw marks going from his left knee nearly to his hip. At the soft touch of her fingers on his skin, Lupin jerked awake, bolting upright and spinning around. Narya reached out and caught his hands before he could try and cast a spell and evenly met the werewolf's eyes.

"Easy mate. Just a little curious, that's all," she whispered calmly. Lupin went absolutely still, his muscles tense as a piano wire. After a moment, he seemed to realize that he was crouched on the floor in his altogether and a deep flush raced across his skin. Narya smirked slightly and patiently closed her eyes, allowing the flustered wizard to leap to his feet and grab his clothes from the corner where he had hidden them.

"I am so very sorry Captain," he stammered, and she opened her eyes to see the werewolf fully dressed, though a bit disheveled.

"Can't expect a wolf to get dressed mate. Did you rest well?" she asked. He nodded, looking away from her.

"Better than I have in years," he confessed. Narya grinned, hauling herself to her feet.

"Good. We should head up on deck. We should be close to land," she said, opening the door and leading him to the deck. Sure enough, the crew was rushing about, preparing to make port. The Indian port was a busy bustling place and it took some time to get the Pearl docked. Once the crew was given their land pay and sent off to enjoy themselves Narya turned to Lupin with a smirk.

"I must confess I don't know where we would find the Wizarding marketplace here," he admitted as he fell into step with the captain as she walked through the busy port. With a small frown, Narya shook her ever present compass and cursed under her breath.

"You give this bloody thing a try. I'm missing Harry too much," she said, thrusting the compass into his hands. Lupin looked down at the small box in surprise. The needle was spinning wildly before coming to a stop pointing in one direction.

"Is it charmed? Like a Point Me spell?" he asked. Narya shook her head and took his arm.

"It was a gift to my ancestor, Captain Jack Sparrow from the sea goddess Calypso. It does not point north, but to the one thing the holder wants more than anything else. I miss my boy so very much that in my hands the compass simply points toward England. I kept having to hand it over to Mr. Turner during the voyage to chart our course," she explained. Lupin smiled slightly as they wove their way through the busy Indian marketplace. It was a new experience for the werewolf, being in a place so far removed from his homeland. Narya seemed to stand out among the crowd and yet be accepted into the people effortlessly. Mooney was overwhelmed with the new scents and sounds around them and was content to listen and observe quietly. Finally the compass pointed solidly at a small alcove where a fakir sat on a reed mat in the lotus position, eyes closed. As the pair approached the old man's eyes snapped open and locked on Lupin. Mooney sat up as the scent of a werewolf crossed his nose. A man standing near the fakir stepped closer, speaking rapidly in the native language. Narya replied in kind with a slight frown, listening as the man spoke to her, using his hands for emphasis. Narya shot Lupin a look before saying something to the man, who began to usher them toward an alley while still speaking rapidly.

"Captain, what's going on?" Lupin asked as the pair were led through a door and down a darkened path between buildings.

"The fakir sensed the wolf in you and wishes to offer you sanctuary while you learn the proper control," Narya briefly explained. Lupin froze in his tracks at her calm words.

"Control? Without the Wolfsbane potion there is no control," he protested. Their guide laughed richly and said something else. Narya smiled.

"He says that only someone from a backwards Western culture would believe such a thing," she translated. Lupin was so shocked by the sheer possibility of controlling his beast that he allowed Narya to lead him through the alley and into an opulent courtyard. A number of people were walking around in traditional Indian clothes. Some were carrying large jars of water, some were hanging wet clothes on a line to dry, and others were preparing food. More than half of them carried the familiar scent of the werewolf. A number of older women came up and began to speak around Lupin rapidly.

"Captain?" he called as they began to pull him toward an archway. Narya looked like she was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"There just taking you to get cleaned up! I'll see you soon!" she replied just before a number of women about her age pounced on her. The last thing Lupin heard was Narya cursing aloud.

* * *

Several hours later, Remus Lupin was ushered into a large dining hall. He had been scrubbed to within an inch of his life and dressed in dark earth tones. As his eyes swept the room for Narya, he spotted a stunning woman in a midnight blue sari with a matching shawl. Both the sari and the shawl had heavy silver designs sewn onto them. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight braid down her back and a golden headpiece was woven through the strands, resting across her brow. The overall effect was quite breathtaking. She caught sight of him and smirked, and in that instant Remus recognized the Captain. He moved forward and bowed slightly to her.

"Captain, I hardly recognized you! You truly look as if you belong here," he complimented. The barest hint of a flush raced across the Captain's cheeks as she looked the werewolf over.

"Thank you Master Lupin. I see that you received a similar treatment," she teased. Lupin smiled slightly. A few of the old women who had set upon him had spoken English, and he had learned that the building and surrounding courtyards were spelled to prevent the normal people from entering during the full moon, and that most of the werewolves that were in the compound were either learning to control their bestial nature or had been there all their lives and were teaching the first group. The discovery that here he was not seen as a filthy monster to be slaughtered had been a shock, and the understanding looks from the others had done more to heal his soul than anything since the death and betrayal of his fellow Marauders. The crew had delighted in his tales on the trip about the pranks he and his friends had gotten into during their school years. The pair was ushered to the long table as food was brought out. Lupin was introduced to many Indian delicacies that night, including a spicy curry that made him choke a bit. Narya laughed as he frantically applied cooling charms to his tongue while their hosts laughed and offered him milk to soothe the burn. The meal lasted for a few hours with very pleasant conversation with their hosts, some of whom spoke English, and some who looked to Narya for translations. As the moon began to rise, Lupin noticed that groups of people were making their way out of the dining hall, while Narya looked a little saddened. One of the men asked something and Narya turned to Lupin.

"Do you only change during the first night of the full moon?" she asked. Lupin blinked in surprise.

"It is the only night I am forced to change, but I will be very weak for the next few days because of the potion," he dutifully answered. Narya relayed the reply and the pair were treated to a number of rapid comments in Hindi. Narya looked slightly stunned as she tried to sort through what she was hearing.

"Apparently, those in this part of the world turn every night of the full moon until they learn control. So according to them you are already halfway to mastering your animal side," she explained. At that moment, a crash near the head of the table drew everyone's attention. An ancient woman was seated to the right of the fakir they had met in the bazzar, staring straight ahead dazedly. She began to speak in a rough, halting voice that halted every whisper in the room. When she finally stopped speaking, the fakir leaned forward and caught her as she slumped forward and a few younger women rushed forward to fuss over her. Lupin noticed that Narya looked white as a sheet.

"Captain? What's wrong?" he asked laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Narya shook herself and turned her attention to him.

"I think, she was telling me something very important," she replied with a frown. After a few words between the Captain and their hosts, Lupin and Narya made their way back to the docks and the Pearl. Narya led Lupin straight into her cabin and closed the door. Lupin was surprised to see her lock the door for the first time since he had met her in August.

"Captain what is really going on? I'll admit that I don't know much about you, but what I do know tells me that this sort of behavior is not normal," he said. Narya walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of rum. It was something of an odd sight, her dressed so elegantly and taking a swig from the bottle like normal.

"I need your solemn word that you will not tell anyone in your world what I am about to tell you, not until I am ready for it to be known," she said quietly. Narya was not looking into his eyes, but staring down at her compass where it sat in the middle of her desk. Someone had delivered their clothes and effects to the ship while they had been at the compound. Lupin drew his wand and held it in front of himself.

"I, Remus John Lupin, do swear on my life and my magic to not speak of what Captain Narya Sparrow is about to tell me until she gives me her express permission. So mote it be," he intoned. A flash of white light surrounded his body and he lowered his wand. Narya sank into her chair.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A Wizard's Oath. It means I will be physically unable to speak of anything said in this conversation until such time as you expressly tell me that I may. It is impossible to force the information out of me," he explained. Narya nodded.

"That will work. First of all, I have not been entirely truthful with you Remus. I told you I wasn't a pirate but that isn't strictly true. I am a member of a very secret group, even more secret than your world. You know the stories of my ancestor, Captain Jack. What do you know of the Brethren Court?" she asked. Remus sat down in the chair opposite the captain and gave it some thought.

"Not much. Does the court have anything to do with the Pirate Lords that battled with Davy Jones?" he asked. Narya laughed softly and passed the rum bottle to him, watching as he took a generous pull.

"You could say that. The Eight Pirate Lords are the Brethren Court. In times gone by they only gathered in times of dire need, when the fate of all pirates was threatened. I don't think they have even gathered since Calypso was released from her earthly prison. After the battle, when Davy Jones was ended and the Flying Dutchman given a new captain, Calypso came to the Pirate Lords and struck a deal with my ancestor and the Pirate King. The Brethren Court became an order dedicated to guarding her domain. All the descendants of the Pirate Lords would spend their lives on or near the sea, ready to answer if the goddess called. The title of Pirate Lord is passed down through the line, but it can be given to one who is not blood at the discretion of the current Lord. Calypso gifted the Lords with the symbols of their place as her court," she explained. She reached up to her neck and pulled a chain over her head, revealing the aqua colored piece of glass wrapped in silver chains.

"You are a Pirate Lord?" Remus asked. Narya smirked slightly.

"As was my father before me, and his mother, all the way back to Captain Jack Sparrow in a direct line. There is also another descendant of a Pirate Lord on this ship, but that's their business," she said.

"Whay are you telling me this?" Remus asked, meeting the captain's eyes for the first time since he made his oath.

"The old woman spoke with Calypso's voice. The Lords have been called, the Court must convene. I am going to give you a choice. I release you from your promise of a year's service on my crew. You are free to remain here when we leave, to train with the wolves here, to gain the control you long for. I have to go, I have no choice, but I will not keep you from something you have been denied for so long," she said. Lupin was shocked. All this information was a surprise to him, and it was taking him a moment to sort it all out in his head. Finally, he sighed and looked at the Captain.

"Thank you for your kindness Captain. I will never be able to repay you for all you have done for me, for Harry," he said. A genuine smile spread across her face and she stood, moving around the desk to wrap her arms around the werewolf.

"As far as I'm concerned Remus, you're family. Whenever you are ready to head back to England, simply get me a message and I'll come get you," she whispered in his ear. A warmth blossomed in his chest as he returned her hug, a feeling he had been denied since the death of his dear friends eleven years before.

"Thank you Narya," he whispered, holding her tightly. Then and there Remus made a vow to himself that whatever happened, he would help Narya in whatever way he could.

* * *

Harry looked around at the others in his first flying lesson. Neville, Ron, and Hermione were in a line with him, while across from them were several students from Slytherin house. Harry didn't feel like the house was nearly as evil as Ron insinuated, but there were definitely some bad apples. A perfect example of this was standing directly across from him. Draco Malfoy had been the first person to set off Harry's highly trained radar as someone who could be dangerous in the future. He had approached Harry right before the Sorting and sneered at Harry's new friends. Needless to say, the action had not endeared the young pirate to the snake house. Still, there were some in the house that didn't seemed to be irredeemable. The most noteworthy of these exceptions was Tracy Davis, who stood to the right of one of Draco's thugs. She looked absolutely tiny compared to the brutish Goyle, but their was something about the girl that seemed familiar to Harry. She looked up and met Harry's eyes at that moment, and he caught sight of her fumbling with something at her wrist. Their attention was drawn by the flying instructor, Madam Hooch at that moment. Madam Hooch's eyes were a strange yellow, and Harry grinned. The woman reminded him of one of Narya's many contacts around the world, a giant of a man with a pet falcon named Horus. Madam Hooch had eye like Horus. The lesson began quite calmly, with everyone ordering their brooms up. Harry looked down at the broom and out on his best 'Captain' face.

"Up!" he ordered. The broom shot to his hand and he grinned in satisfaction, looking the item over critically. A burst of sound from a nearby tree drew Harry's attention for a moment and he grinned. Jack had rushed to a nearby tree when they had come outside for the lesson and looked to be cheering Harry and his friends on. Hermione appeared to be having trouble with her broom.

"UP!" she cried in exasperation, but the broom only lifted partway. Harry leaned over to where she stood.

"You need to command it, not whine at it. You are the boss, not the broom, now give the bloody thing an order," he whispered to her. A fierce light entered the young witch's eyes and she glared at the broom.

"Up!" she commanded, her tone shifting to sound very much like Narya. The broom shot to her hand and quivered there for a moment. Hermione turned a brilliant smile to Harry.

"Alright, now everyone mount your brooms and on my whistle, lift off slowly, hover, and return to the ground," Madam Hooch ordered, lifting her whistle to her lips. At the same moment, poor Neville shot into the air with a screech of terror. The broom was clearly out of control and all the students were yelling at the boy, along with Madam Hooch. Harry kicked off the ground and shot towards where Neville was bucking around. Harry leaned over and grabbed the broom.

"Neville, calm down! Show this thing who's boss!" he shouted. Neville was hanging from the handle, face white as the Pearl's sails.

"C-C-Can't," he wheezed, and the broom bucked again, throwing Harry away and racing towards the castle wall. Harry pulled a loop-de-loop and sped toward Neville. He caught the boy around the waist and pulled up as hard as he could. They just barely dodged the wall and Harry turned his broom to spiral around and land next to the wall. Madam Hooch was storming up to the pair of them.

"Mr. Potter, what were you thinkning?" she bellowed. Harry stood up and faced off against his teacher.

"Neville was terrified and that thing had a mind of it's own. If I hadn't done something he could have been killed," he said flatly.

"It was not your responsiblilty to protect your friend. I was ready to cast cushioning charms if he had struck the wall or the ground," she snapped. Harry's green eyes flashed as Jack bounded across the grass and clambered up to his shoulder.

"Forgive me Madam Hooch, but I didn't know that. From where I was standing you were simply berating my friend for being scared for his life. I find it terribly dishonorable to let someone think they could die while everyone just stands around staring," Harry replied in an icy voice.

"Madam Hooch, Harry was raised in the Muggle world like myself and many others in the school, but unlike the rest of us Harry has been taught what to do in emergencies like this. I am sure that he reacted just as Captain Sparrow taught him," Hermione interjected. A number of the pureblood's began to whisper amongst themselves, and Tracy Davis' eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the name, her fingers going to her wrist once more. Madam Hooch looked at Harry in surprise.

"Is this true?" she asked, watching Harry's face closely. He nodded.

"Captain Sparrow took me in just before my seventh birthday. A few months later we were caught in a bad tempest off the coast of Martinique. One of the crew was tossed overboard and the captain grabbed a rope and dove in after him. She saved his life. After that, she started to teach me how to think on my feet," he explained. For a moment, he could see Narya soaring through the air toward the crashing waves, a thin rope in one hand. Nathan had only been on the crew for three months at that point, but that storm had cemented his place among the crew. He had become one of Harry's teachers, showing him how to fight on the deck of the ship. Madam Hooch's eyes softened slightly and she nodded.

"Ten points to Griffyndor for keeping cool under pressure. And Mr. Potter, I would like to speak to you after lessons," she said. The lesson ended shortly afterward, when Madam Hooch discovered Neville's broom had gone haywire due to it's age wearing the enchantments too thin. Harry stood in the grass with Madam Hooch as the rest of their class filed out of the courtyard. The flyinf instructor flicked her wand and a large trunk floated out to them. She opened the lid and pulled something out.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked quickly. Madam Hooch smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Not at all Mr. Potter. How do you like flying?" she asked. Harry grinned widely.

"It's the closest I can get to the feeling of sitting in the crow's nest on the Pearl," he replied eagerly.

"And you have never flown on a broom before?" she pressed.

"No madam, though I might have to ask Narya if I can have a broom this summer. I'd love to be able to fly alongside the ship when she's going at a fast clip," he replied with a wide grin. Madam Hooch smiled.

"For a first time, your skills were quite impressive. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was your father on that broom," she said. Harry looked up at the woman in surprise.

"You knew my father?" he asked. She nodded.

"He was a skilled Quidditch Seeker. You appear to have inherited his talent. Will you indulge me? This is the golden Snitch. It can fly on little wings and it is only when the Snitch is captured that the game ends. I would like you to try to catch the Snitch," she said. Harry nodded and mounted a broom. He kicked off and Madam Hooch released the small golden ball in her hand. Harry focused on the glimmer of gold and raced after it. From the ground, Madam Hooch watched as Harry zoomed around above the courtyard after the Snitch. Jack made a few noises from his place by her feet. "He is incredible. It looks like Minerva's lions will have a good chance at the House Quidditch Cup this year," she told the little monkey.

 


	5. Captain Sparrow vs. the Wizaengamont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans come to a head as the Black Pearl returns to London, and the Silver continues to sing

It took about three more weeks for  _The Black Pearl_  to return to England. While Narya knew that the summons of the Court was important, she also knew that what she needed to take care of in London was just as important. She stepped out of her cabin dressed in what many in the crew referred to as her battle clothes. Well-fitted boots clung to her calves, hiding two long knives. Black pants were held up by a thick leather belt which held a dagger, cutlass and her wand tucked behind the dagger. Her white shirt was covered by a black vest with special plates sewn in between the lining and the vest itself to protect against mortal wounds. Her long hair was covered by a bandana the color of blood and over it was her ancestor's tricorner hat. Thomas and Zola were also in their best gear, as well as similarly armed. Waiting on the dock was a tall young man with flaming red hair and an easy grin.

"Captain Sparrow? I'm Bill Weasley, cursebreaker for Grigott's. They asked me to accept delivery of the shipment," he said as Narya strode down the gangplank. She offered her hand with a lazy grin.

"Weasley, eh? My Harry is good friends with a Ron Weasley. Any relation?" she asked. Bill's answering grin nearly split his face.

"My youngest brother. Master Ragnok said to inform you that your payment will be deposited into your vault as soon as I inform him of delivery," the cursebreaker replied. Narya nodded.

"Very well. Master Phillips! See to it the cargo is unloaded and Master Weasley accepts delivery. I have an appointment to keep," she called. Nathan Phillips nodded and turned to the rest of the crew. They had been informed of the plans for their time in London and most were staying close to the ship as they were unsure exactly how long they would be staying. Narya, Thomas, and Zola made their way through the streets of London and into the Leaky Cauldron. It was only a moment later the three pirates were walking down Diagon Alley toward Gringott's. A majority of the witches and wizards in the alley stopped to stare as they passed, and rumors raced through the shops as the three strangers entered the bank and were swiftly ushered into Ragnok's office. The goblin himself was waiting.

"Welcome back to London Captain. I trust you have delivered our shipment to Mister Weasley?" the goblin asked as Narya sat down with Thomas and Zola standing to either side of her. Ragnok watched with an approving nod.

"He is taking delivery as we speak. I trust you received my inquiries," Narya replied. Ragnok nodded and gestured toward the door to his office. A moment later, a middle aged man in grey robes entered the office.

"Captain Sparrow, This is Alexander McElroy, a very successful solicitor in the Wizarding World. I have taken the liberty of retaining him on your behalf for this case. He has an excellent record and is willing to hear you out," Ragnok said. Narya gave the goblin a predatory smile and tossed something silver across the desk. Ragnok caught the silver piece and stared at it in shock.

"You have my thanks Ragnok. I trust you know what that is," she said. The goblin nodded dazedly.

"I do indeed Captain. I wish you luck in your endeavor," he replied, rising from behind his desk and leaving the pirates alone with the solicitor.

"Well, I must admit that when Ragnok asked me to take on a case of unjust imprisonment, I was not truly expecting to meet the famous Captain Sparrow," Mr. McElroy said. Narya turned her attention to him with a grin.

"I'm flattered Mr. McElroy, but the famous Sparrow was my ancestor, Captain Jack. Ragnok told you about my findings?" she asked. The solicitor nodded.

"Yes, and I have to confess that I was stunned when I read the name of the prisoner. You really are going to cause quite a stir with this Captain," he warned. Narya leaned forward with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Mate, I'm Captain Sparrow. I always cause a stir."

* * *

Three days later, the Wizengamont had been assembled to hear the charges that a prisoner in Azkaban had been denied a trial, or even a proper interrogation. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was sweating in his seat. He had only become Minister seven years ago so he truly hoped that this would be something that he could blame on the former administration if he could not get the farce thrown out. Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore had been called from Hogwarts to attend the special session as well. Seated near the assembled members of the Wizengamont was the solicitor who had brought the charges forward. Alexander McElroy had an impeccable reputation. Seated to his left was Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, staring at the chair in the center of the room where the accused would sit. To the right of Mr. McElroy was a strange woman. She was not wearing robes, but rather she was dressed as a pirate, complete with hat, coat, and weapons. Fudge rose to his feet as everyone settled.

"Why is this woman allowed to carry weapons into these hallowed chambers?" he demanded. The woman looked up at him with sapphire eyes and slowly rose to her feet. Mr. McElroy rose as well. It was only at this moment that Fudge realized that there were at least thirty more men and women dressed in similar attire to the woman now standing before him.

"Chief Warlock, I informed this hallowed body I would be joined by representatives from a foreign court. This is Captain Narya Sparrow," Mr. McElroy said. A rush of whispers flew through the assemblage as Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes twinkling at full strength.

"So you did Mr. McElroy. Minister as a representative of a foreign court, Captain Sparrow has the right to wear her symbols of office," the Chief Warlock answered the charge. Fudge dropped into his seat with a dark glare, while Captain Sparrow dropped lazily into her own seat.

"Ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamont, we are here to answer the charge of unlawful imprisonment brought forth by Mr. McElroy on behalf of parties which have requested anonymity in this case. Captain Sparrow is here to represent these parties. Is the alleged victim here?" Dumbledore asked. Amelia Bones rose to her feet and nodded to her Aurors. It was curious that the victim's name was not written down, but Madam Bones had claimed it was for his own protection. Two Aurors entered the room practically carrying a man between them with his head hanging down. Lanky, unwashed hair obscured his face, but Dumbledore noticed the way Narya watched the man with intense focus. The chains on the chair wrapped around the prisoner and his head shot up. Many members of the Wizengamont began to shout and scream at the sight of Sirius Black looking frantically around. Captain Sparrow had shot to her feet as well, one hand resting not on her wand, but the hilt of her cutlass. Sirius Black was a gaunt figure with haunted eyes filled with more than a bit of crazed fright.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, and the room fell silent.

"This is ridiculous! Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who and then preceded to murder Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles in the middle of a Muggle street!" Fudge bellowed. Captain Sparrow's eyes narrowed at the rotund man, her fingers tightening on the hilt of her sword. Dumbledore noticed the rest of her crew was tensing as well, looking to their captain for the signal to attack.

"Sirius Black would not be sitting before us if there was no merit to these charges. Mr. McElroy, please tell us the basis for your claim," Dumbledore said evenly. If he did not get things back under control, he had no doubt Narya's crew would fight.

"Quite simple, Chief Warlock. Sirius Black was never tried for his alleged crimes," Mr. McElroy replied. This caused a further five minutes of shouting from the Wizengamont before Dumbledore was able to calm the group.

"I have searched through the Hall of Records myself Chief Warlock, and I can find no evidence of a trial for Sirius Black. These charges are sadly quite true," Amelia Bones said once everyone had calmed down. Dumbledore was staring down at Sirius, who was looking around in confusion. Finally, the prisoner looked up at the Chief Warlock.

"Albus! It wasn't me! We switched at the last second! I knew Voldemort would come after me, so I made sure he would never find out where they were!" he shouted. Before anyone could react, Narya was standing in the center of the room, her sword pointed at the man's throat.

"Swear to me that you did not betray James and Lily Potter," she said in a deadly soft voice. Sirius leaned forward until the point of the cutlass pierced his skin, a tiny line of blood sliding down his neck.

"I swear on my godson's life, I would have died rather than betray them. I did not tell Voldemort where they were," Sirius swore, staring into the strange woman's eyes. She leaned forward and swiped the blood from his neck before gripping his hand with her thumb pressed into his palm, speaking in a strange language. The smell of sea air filled the room, and when she stepped back, his hand was unblemished.

"If he were lying, he would bear the Black Spot. He tells the truth," she said, looking up at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was surprised. He had received a letter from Olivander in August telling him of the captain's new wand as well as young Harry's, but he was unaware of the spell she had just used.

"Forgive me Captian, but the Wizengamont cannot accept your word on this," he said apologetically. Sirius surged against his chains.

"Then give me Veritaserum! I'll even take an Unbreakable Vow if that's what it takes!" he bellowed. Amelia nodded to an Auror who pulled a vial from his robes and approached the prisoner who eagerly opened his mouth. Narya stepped back as the truth serum was administered. Mr. McElroy stood up to take over the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you betray the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No, I convinced James and Lily to make Peter the Secret Keeper. That way the Death Eaters would come after me and James, Lily, and Harry would be safe."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, he cut his own finger off and cast a blasting hex at the street behind him before turning into a rat. He is an illegal Animagus."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No," Sirius shook his head slightly as the Veritaserum wore off. The Wizengamont was bellowing amongst themselves, but Sirius could only stare at the pirate woman before him. She had a smug smirk on her lips, and her cutlass was back on her belt. In short order, the Wizengamont had voted to release Sirius Black and issued a warrant for Peter Pettigrew. In the confusion that followed, Sirius found himself surrounded by thirty well-armed men and women, with Captain Sparrow at his side, holding him upright as they moved through the halls of the Ministry and into Muggle London. He wasn't sure how long they were walking, but the next thing he realized he was climbing the gangplank of an ancient wooden sailing vessel and Captain Sparrow was ushering him through a door. A man with light brown hair followed them and took Sirius from the captain.

"Help him get cleaned up and into bed Thomas. I'll go see Cook about something for our guest before we have to set sail," she said in a low voice. Thomas nodded and led Sirius into the small corner where a large wooden tub was filled with warm water. He helped the former prisoner shed his filthy rags and scrub clean. Once Sirius was cleaner than he had been in over a decade, Thomas helped him pull on a pair of plain brown trousers and a white linen shirt before leading him to the large bed in the cabin.

"Try and get some rest Mr. Black. Captain will be in to see you before too long," he said kindly.

"I don't understand. Why is she helping me?" Sirius asked. Thomas smiled slightly.

"I never ask my cousin why she does anything. I simply trust in her and follow. Now I have to help get us ready. We've ignored the call long enough, and it's still a ways to Shipwreck. Get some rest," he replied, stepping out the door. Sirius wanted to chase after the man, to demand answers, but the stress of the day was too much for his weakened body, and the gentle sway of the ship was soothing. Before he realized it, he had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Narya smiled slightly as she looked over the man currently sleeping in her bed. She had given Thomas her compass before returning to her cabin to see to her guest, and they were now setting off across the Atlantic to Shipwreck Island. A large tray with fresh fruits and cheeses was sitting on the large table she used as a desk, waiting for the former prisoner to wake. Tilting her head slightly, Narya leaned forward and began to gently work her fingers through the tangles in his hair. The gentle motions drew the wizard from his slumber, and he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Have I finally died?" he whispered. Narya leaned forward and smirked.

"Sorry mate, but you're still amongst the living," she replied. He lurched forward and yanked Narya to the bed, one hand closing around her throat.

"Where have you taken me?" he growled. Narya had one hand on the wrist at her throat while the other dug the dagger into his stomach a little more.

"Fine thanks for the woman that got you out of prison mate. And you are on my ship," she answered. The crazed anger in his eyes died a little as the memory of the trial slowly seeped into the forefront of his mind and he released her throat. Narya shoved him back into the bed, leaving her poised above him.

"I-I apologize. After all this time with the Dementors, I'm still trying to separate reality from nightmare," he managed. Narya slid off the bed and brought over the tray from the table, setting it on the bed between them.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter from his mediwitch explaining the effects of long term exposure to those creatures. Once you're up to being around people again Cook will take your care firmly in hand. She has served on this crew since before I was born," Narya explained with a fond smile. Sirius picked up a piece of a strange orange fruit and hesitantly took a bite. The crisp flavor exploded on his tongue and he let out a small moan at the taste.

"I've never tasted anything like this. I must still be alive, there is no way I would be in Heaven," he said, practically falling on the food in his hunger. Narya smirked as Sirius tried the exotic fruits on the tray, his eyes lighting up in delight as he sampled pineapple, kiwi, star fruit, cantaloupe, and pomegranate once Narya explained how to eat the seeds rather than the skin. While he ate, Narya told him about her ship and her connection to the legends in the Wizarding World. Once he had finished his meal, Sirius looked up at the captain with somber eyes.

"Captain Sparrow, I am truly indebted to you. I swear I will find a way to repay you, but for now I need to find my godson. I've spent to long failing James and Lily, and I intend to start fixing that," he said, shakily rising to his feet. Narya stood as well, gripping his arm for support as he tried to get his balance.

"Sirius, calm down! Harry is perfectly fine! He's at Hogwarts for his first year and from his letters he is doing wonderfully. I should know, I've raised him for the last four years," she explained. He looked to her with wide eyes.

"You? I don't understand, if I couldn't take him in Alice was supposed to help care for him. Moony would have been next in line as his guardian but the blighted Ministry would let him because of something he couldn't help," Sirius protested. Narya gently pushed him into a chair and fished a bottle of rum from a cupboard, frowning and shaking the empty bottle.

"Why is the rum always gone?" she muttered under her breath before shaking her head. Sirius watched as she strode to the door and pulled it open. The tantalizing smell of fresh sea air untainted by the Dementor's presence filled his nose as the captain bellowed orders to her crew. A few moments later a young woman with dark skin and carefully braided hair appeared carrying a large box filled with bottles.

"Sorry Captain. We didn't receive the rum shipment until after Mr. Black arrived and we didn't want to disturb him," she apologized. Narya's eyes narrowed slightly at the girl, then a grin spread over her face.

"I'll take it from here Zola, you head back to your duties. And, Zola," she added as the girl turned to leave. Zola looked back as the captain said something in another language. Zola's cheeks darkened, but a pleased smile spread over her face as she headed back onto the deck. Narya shut the door and set the box down and pulled out two bottles, handing one to Sirius before pulling the cork out of her own with her teeth and taking a generous swig. Sirius did the same and coughed as the rum burned down his throat.

"Well, it's a far sight better than anything I've tried in the last ten years," he said as Narya smirked.

"An old family friend sends me a few crates every few months. He settled on an island when I was about ten to produce a proper rum, and never looked back. I suspect we'll see him soon. He'll have heard the call by now. But enough about that for now. You want to know about Harry. From what Professor Dumbledore told me, when Harry's parents were killed, his mother invoked an ancient magic to protect him. Dumbledore was able to tie that protection into powerful wards around his home, as long as he lived with a member of his mother's bloodline. Unfortunately, Lily's sister was scum of the worst kind. Just before Harry's seventh birthday, they drove him to the coast and left him on the shoreline. I found him two days later and brought him on board. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I brought him on board, but as soon as his feet hit the deck I knew that he had come home. The crew became his family, and he became my boy in all but name and blood. I am not his mother, Lily is and always will be. But I like to think I've managed a fair job with him," she explained. Sirius listened as Narya launched into tales of Harry's adventures on the  _Pearl_ , watching the way her face lit up as she spoke of the lad. Something in his chest eased as she spoke. He may not have been there for his godson, and Harry may have suffered at the hands of those Muggles, but he had been rescued by a pirate captain and her crew, and this woman had seen to it that Harry was loved. This was more than he could have hoped for. Sadly, he was not fully healed from his time in Azkaban and exhaustion slipped over him. Narya seemed to notice this and helped him into the bed once more.

"Get some rest Mr. Black. We have a long journey ahead of us even with the  _Pearl_ 's speed. I can tell you some more stories later," she said soothingly as he laid his head back. His last conscious thought before sleep claimed him was how he could get used to life on a pirate ship.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried to recall what had happened before he had passed out. Ron had approached him and Neville at the Halloween feast, confessing to making Hermione storm off crying with his cutting comments about her know it all attitude. Harry had explained how he lived his life by the Pirate Code on Narya's ship, and explained the basics of the Code, the most important being respect your fellow crewmembers. The way Harry saw it, the Griffs were a crew. The other three seemed to take to the 'Griffyndor Code' as Hermione adapted the Pirate Code for their House, quite well. The three boys had agreed to go look for their friend when Professor Quirell came racing into the Great Hall screaming about a troll. Amidst the panicked shrieking from the students, the three boys darted out into the halls to find Hermione. Ron admitted he had overheard a couple of girls saying Hermione had been in the girl's bathroom on the third floor crying. As the three boys approached the door, Harry tensed, spinning around to see a troll stumbling toward them, dragging a huge club. The boys had dashed into the girl's bathroom to snatch Hermione, but the troll stepped in the open door before they could escape. Harry had simply reacted, drawing a dagger from his boot and dashing around the brute's legs, cutting tendons as he went before leaping onto its back and scrambling up with the intention of stabbing the troll's eyes out. Ron tossed a tickling charm at the troll to get it to drop its club, and Neville, with Hermione's gentle direction, levitated the club above the troll's head. Harry had jumped down just as the club dropped onto its owner's head. The troll had already been on its knees from the cuts from Harry's razor sharp dagger, and had then collapsed into a heap at the children's feet. As it fell, one massive hand had flown toward Hermione, and Harry had shoved her out of the way, taking the blow himself. Slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, Harry looked around at the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore was sitting nearby, watching Harry closely.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" he asked pleasantly. Harry gave the question a bit of thought.

"Bit like I got smacked like a troll, sir," he replied with a cheeky grin. He didn't hurt precisely, he was simply sore. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"That is precisely what happened. I am not sure how the troll was able to get into the castle, but the staff is looking into it. Your friends are fine, though they are quite worried about you," Dumbledore said. As he spoke, a small blur of brown and red raced across the floor and jumped onto Harry. Jack was yelping and pressing his little paws all over Harry's face, as if confirming for himself that the young wizard was alive and well. Dumbledore watched this with a slight smile on his face.

"Easy Jack, I'm okay. How are the others?" he asked. Jack bobbed his head while making a few noises and Harry smiled in relief. "Good. Sorry to scare you like that mate," he said, wrapping the monkey in a gentle hug. A moment later, Ron, Neville, and Hermione appeared in the infirmary. The young witch flung herself at Harry, hugging him for all she was worth. Harry returned the hug as well as handshakes from the other two boys.

"Glad to see you feeling better Harry," Neville said with a slight smile. Harry returned the smile.

"Ron, you and Hermione clear the air?" he asked. Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Neville mediated. We're on even footing again," Ron said. Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly and focused on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you have been unconscious for two days, and something has happened that you need to be told. But first and foremost, Captain Sparrow sent a message for you. It is marked urgent," he said, handing over the rolled up parchment. Harry took the message and unrolled it. The message was indeed brief.

_**Harry,** _

_**The silver is singing. Leaving this afternoon. Remember your lessons, and keep a weather eye on the horizon.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Narya** _

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore, but the Headmaster simply watched him back.

"You didn't read this?" the young pirate asked. Dumbledore looked a little surprised.

"Of course not Harry. It was meant for you, not me," he said. Harry bowed his head.

"Sorry sir. Captain was telling me something rather important. She's on her way across the Atlantic, and it's likely she'll be unable to answer any letters for a while. Any chance we could not mention this little adventure?" he asked with a sheepish smile. Dumbledore looked over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

"I have already informed Captain Sparrow of your misadventures. Once I had assured her you were perfectly well and safe, she gave me that message. It appeared that she had to leave quickly, for the ship left with the tide as soon as the hearing was over," Dumbledore said. Neville looked over at the Professor.

"My Gran mentioned a special session of the Wizengamont. Did it have something to do with the Captain?" he asked.

"Harry, there are some things I need to tell you. If you would like, we can speak in my office once Poppy has released you," Dumbledore offered, but Harry shook his head.

"Anything you have to tell me, you can say in front of them. They're Crew," he said simply. His inflection on the word crew was like many purebloods when they said 'family'. Dumbledore nodded and quickly ordered his thoughts.

"Ten years ago, on Halloween…"

 


	6. Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a surprising connection bewteen his school and his ship, while Narya and co. make for Shipwreck

Three weeks later, Harry was leaving Potions when he spotted Tracy Davis leaning against the wall of the corridor, fiddling with her bracelet and muttering under her breath. His sharp observation skills picked up on the fact that the young Slytherin looked very stressed, and the dark circles under her eyes revealed how little she had slept recently. Harry slowed his pace with a slight nod to his three friends to continue on to the Great Hall for lunch and he came to a stop before the worried first year.

"…keys and cages it doesn't make sense!" she muttered, still fiddling with her bracelet.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, and Tracy jumped, looking up at him with slightly wild eyes.

"Potter! Um, well, I, could I ask you something?" she stammered, finally rushing through the question with fear in her eyes. Harry couldn't help but feel for the girl. He may have decided he didn't want to be anywhere near Malfoy after the prat's behavior before the Sorting Feast, but he didn't really hold any animosity toward the other snakes. Harry offered his arm and led the nervous scion of a pureblood family out of the dungeons and toward a lesser used hall where they could safely speak.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" he asked kindly. Narya had always told him to be civil when others were civil to him, and the way Tracy was acting gave the young pirate a few bad ideas about her home life.

"Is it true that you live on a pirate ship?" she asked. Her tone told him that she was grasping at something desperately, and he mildly hoped it wasn't her sanity.

"Yes,  _The Black Pearl_  is my home. I have heard a bit about the stories told to Wizarding children about Captain Sparrow's ancestor and yes, they're true," Harry replied evenly. Tracy whirled on him, hazel eyes fairly wide with hope.

"If I were to say 'the king and his men stole the queen from her bed', would that mean anything to you?" she asked. Harry went still, the brief message from Narya at the beginning of the month returning to him. He reached down and lifted her wrist, looking down at the tightly woven strands of leather holding a smooth piece of silver within its layers.

"You've heard the call, the court's gathering. Why are you still here?" he asked. Tracy let out a little sound of dismay.

"Where else would I be? I don't understand any of this, my dreams have been filled with images of places I have never seen, and this voice singing in my head everywhere I go and I'm afraid to say anything or my grandfather will have me chucked into St. Mungo's!" she exclaimed. Harry let out a breath and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Tracy, that bracelet marks you as one of the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. The song you mentioned was once a way of calling for the court in a time when the freedom of all pirates was threatened. Now the only way the Court can be summoned is for Calypso herself to call them. And the only reason I know this is because Captain Sparrow is one of the Pirate Lords herself. You have to get to Shipwreck. The Court hasn't been summoned sine the battle against the East India Trading Company and Davy Jones, so something serious must be happening," he explained. Tracy sagged at his explanation.

"Mum always said it was my father's legacy. She was very specific that it was my father's, not my family's," she murmured, staring down at her bracelet. Harry wrapped an arm around the young Slytherin.

"The title of a Pirate Lord is not always passed through a bloodline. In fact I only know of two who have. Come on, let's go send Captain Sparrow a letter. With luck she will have an idea of how to get you to the island," he said.

"Have you ever been there?" she asked as they walked down the hallway toward Gryffindor Tower. Harry grinned widely.

"Yeah, and let me tell you something Tracy, it is one of the most amazing places you have ever seen!" he replied, falling into a vivid tale of his first trip to the legendary island home of the Brethren Court as they approached the Gryffindor Common room. Unknown to the two first years, Harry Potter was shattering an ancient tradition and declaring without words that his loyalty did not only belong to his three fellow lions, but to a member of the Snake House as well. More letters left the school than just the one Harry sent to his Captain.

One of these went to Angelica Davis, Tracy's mother. Angelica had not had a pleasant life upon the death of her husband when Tracy was just five years old. Being a muggleborn witch, the pureblood Davis family looked down on her with a passion, but Tracy was the last heir to the bloodline. Josiah had no siblings, nor aunts or uncles. Tracy was the family's last chance to carry on their bloodline, and Josiah's father was doing everything possible to control the eleven year old girl's life. He had already attempted to secure marriage contracts for the girl, but they had fallen through for one reason or another. Angelica went to a small box and opened the last letter her husband had left. The faded writing was very clear. 'Open only if the silver sings. Tracy will know.' With trembling hands, Angelica read her husband's final explanation of the legacy he had left his daughter with a rising sense of hope. With a tear sliding down her cheek, Angelica quickly gathered what she would need.

"Thank you Josiah. You have just guaranteed your daughter's freedom," she whispered as she slipped out of the Davis ancestral home and apparated away without hesitation.

* * *

Sirius Black stepped out onto the main deck of the  _Pearl_  early one morning and cast his gaze around at the crew as they raced about readying the ship for arrival at Shipwreck Island, the ancestral home of the Brethren Court. Over the last three weeks the former prisoner had been given a crash course on life at sea, as well as the Court itself. He had been a little confused when he learned that while Narya was a Pirate Lord, her first mate Thomas Turner was the Pirate King. The pair had explained that their titles had been passed down through by bloodlines while others had been handing them to those they felt were worthy of it. The most important thing was the willingness to follow the Brethren Code as sworn by the Court when Calypso had come to them after the battle with Davy Jones.

Something that confused the wizard, and at the same time comforted him, was the fact that Narya had insisted on sharing her cabin, and by extension her bed, with him. It had started as a necessity with the screaming nightmares that wrenched him from sleep most nights. Narya had calmly soothed his fear and eased him back to sleep, keeping him calm with tales of her time at seas, and of Harry's experiences with the crew. Sirius had laughed at his godson's antics and cried as memories of his time with James and Lily resurfaced. Nathan, another member of the crew, had taken it upon himself to teach Sirius how to fold the hammocks and sails, wind ropes, and even how to climb the rigging. Once Nathan started, the rest of the crew began to teach Sirius a few things as well, and between them all, he was practically a pirate himself. It had come as a bit of a surprise that none of the crew so much as ribbed him or the Captain about their sleeping arrangements, and it only took one comment to Thomas one night to learn why.

"Shortly after Narya took over as Captain, there was a man who decided that a woman on board was there for the men's pleasure, even the Captain. She proved once and for all that no man would take such liberties on her ship with her or any woman she brought aboard. The mainmast still has a red stain if you look close enough. But it also affected her badly. So we all know that while she may share her bed with you, it will be her choice if she shares her body." The calm way the first mate gave this information showed Sirius that Narya was a woman that had earned the utmost respect from her crew. Shaking away his thoughts, Sirius climbed the stairs to join the Captain at the helm. Narya was lightly gripping the wheel, her face tilted into the breeze, eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. For a moment, Sirius was content to simply stare at the picture of contentment that was the Pirate Lord before him.

"I can hardly recall a more beautiful sight," he said, drawing her back onto the deck. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned to meet his dark eyes.

"You're too kind, Mister Black," she said with a small smile, turning her attention back to the ship. The island was growing ever larger before them, and it would not be much longer before they would be docking on the small island.

"You never told me how the Court is called," he said, curious and at the same time simply wanting to prolong the time they were together at the helm, as if it was just the two of them on board. For the first time since the war, Sirius Black was at peace when in her company. And though he would prank his friends for a century rather that admit it out loud, deep down he knew he had started a slow fall that would end with him either deliriously happy, or shattered at the bottom.

Narya tilted her head slightly. "Ask each Lord and you would probably get a different answer. The simple reply would be Calypso herself called to us. I was sitting with a group in India when the host's wife suddenly began to speak in a strange voice. It was Calypso speaking through the woman, telling me the Court was being summoned. Thomas had a dream about being back home watching for the green flash at sunset and a woman's voice singing in the wind. The night before your trial I dreamt that I was in a voodoo woman's hut and Calypso herself admonished me for taking my sweet time in answering her call. I politely explained that I would be done with my business and leaving the next day. She just smiled at me and said to bring you along," Narya risked a glance over at Sirius. He looked a little surprised, but rather nonplussed at being informed that a sea goddess had ordered him brought to a pirate haven.

"If only James could see me now. I'm sure that wherever he is, he is over the moon that his son is being brought up as a pirate. Narya, I want to say again how grateful I am for everything you have done. Not just for me, but saving Harry and letting him grow up on this ship," he finally said. She turned to face him fully, mouth open to speak, when a shout rose from the deck. Narya turned her attention to her crew and saw that they were closer than she had realized to the hidden entrance to the cove. She began to shout orders to the crew as they maneuvered through the treacherous inlet. Sirius moved to the lower deck to offer his assistance. In short order, the ship had come to rest at the dock inside the cove and the gangplank lowered. Narya strode across the deck of the ship, shrugging into the Captain's coat Thomas handed to her, her face carefully blank, but to those who knew her, the tension was clear. As the crew followed their Captain down the gangplank, people appeared from the small shops and houses to greet the crew and Captain. To Sirius, the place looked like a true pirate haven. Everyone was dressed in clothes that would have been right at home in the 1600's. Narya led her crew through the winding wooden paths leading ever higher and into the massive meeting rooms suspended above the cove. There were a number of men and women mingling in the room as Narya and her crew arrived, and as she stepped into the room, there were many happy exclamations. A huge smile lit up Narya's face as she threw her arms around an older gentleman with snow white hair and an easy smile.

"Edgar! You old goat, I never thought they'd get you off that island of yours!" she exclaimed, hugging the old man tightly. Edgar was a rather portly man, the solid muscle of a full life softened by his retirement. He smiled warmly at the younger woman in his embrace, his tired grey eyes sweeping over her.

"You know as well as I do that when we are called, we have to heed our Lady. My son has taken over the rum business, but he confessed to me that he wouldn't be able to honor the vows I took as Pirate Lord. I don't begrudge him his desire to stay with the business," he said. The man's voice was a deep tenor weathered with age. Narya stepped back and turned to face her crew. She beckoned to Sirius.

"Edgar Montague, may I present Sirius Black, wrongly convicted of mass murder and recently freed from Azkaban Prison," she introduced. Edgar chuckled and shook Sirius's hand, a strangely knowing sparkle in his eye.

"A pleasure Master Black. I take it you have the same skills as young Harry?" he asked. Sirius found himself liking the older gentleman. He reminded him of Charlus Potter.

Sirius could definitely see old Charlie living out his golden years on a topical island making rum. "Thank you sir. If not for Captain Sparrow I would still be rotting away in that hellish place," he said. Narya seemed to pointedly looking anywhere but the two men at her side.

Edgar smiled slightly. "Well my dear, we are now only waiting on the Lost Lord. I feel fairly certain that our number will be whole by this eve," he replied, turning to speak with Thomas while Narya led Sirius away from the rum maker.

Sirius spared a glance at his Captain. "Lost Lord?"

"Not long after the Court made their oaths to Calypso, one of our number vanished. For the most part, we all stay in contact with each other, but Gentleman Jocard disappeared not long after. His piece has been missing ever since, and none of us have been able to find who holds it. Edgar has a bit of skill with Sight, and it has only gotten stronger as he ages. If he says that the Lost Lord will return, then they will," Narya glanced around and introduced Sirius to some of the other people she recognized. The Brethren Court had not been called in so very long that the gathering had become rather informal. Of the original Eight Lords and the Pirate King, only Narya and Thomas actively sailed the seas. The rest had taken up residence on various shorelines or islands. None could conclusively say why it was that they had been summoned, but it was clear they were at the least civil with each other. Narya turned suddenly as a shout rose up from the doorway to the meeting hall. Young Riley, barely nineteen years old, had remained with the ship when the crew had made for the meeting stating a desire to finish a task.

Riley was brandishing a folded piece of parchment. "The mailbox was flashing Captain, and the letter's marked urgent," he said breathlessly. Narya instantly ripped open the letter and read through quickly.

After a few moments she looked up at the others in the room. "Does anybody know what Gentleman Jocard's piece was?" she asked. A murmur flowed through the crowd as everyone assembled tried to remember any tales about the missing piece.

"We should ask the Keeper!" the call came from a diminutive man wearing a set of monk's robes. His hair was even trimmed in a tonsure. The hall fell silent as a figure appeared from the shadows. Sirius straightened as he took in the man who appeared, bearing a massive book in his arms. The man wore a blood red coat similar to Narya's black one, and silver crosses and ornaments were woven into his inky black hair. Everyone in the room seemed to be gazing at the man in reverence, but Sirius was distracted by the feeling of Narya standing ramrod straight at his side, every muscle tense as a piano wire. The man's ancient, dark eyes swept the room and paused on the wizard. The barest hint of a smile touched the corner of his lips, and then he set the massive book down on the table. A shaggy looking dog appeared out of nowhere and offered a key on a ring to the man, who used it to open the lock on the book.

He took a moment to look through the pages of the book before speaking in a raspy yet strong voice. "Gentleman Jocard's piece was an old silver coin washed ashore in Mozambique." Those dark eyes met Narya's in question.

Narya looked down at the letter in her hand. " 'Dear Captain, I know you are making for Shipwreck and hope everything is all right. One of my schoolmates has been having strange dreams. She told me that she can hear voices singing the song, the one you told me was used to summon the court in Captain Jack's time. She has this small silver coin woven into a bracelet on her wrist and says that her father left it to her. Apparently these dreams have been plaguing her for some time but it took her a while to gather the courage to speak to me about it. Tracy is in Slytherin House, and her house and mine are bitter rivals. I convinced her to write to her mother in the hopes that she would know something, but I also promised to write to you and ask what she should do. Tracy is a First Year, my age. We don't know what to do. Skies are clear here for the moment, but I will watch for a red morn. Love, Harry.' If one of his classmates has the Lost piece what should we do? His school is in Scotland," she asked, looking up at the Keeper. The ancient man smirked just as a loud  _Crack!_  sounded in the room. Nearly every person in the room drew a weapon of some sort, with the majority pointing swords at the center of the room where a tall woman with dark blond hair stood with a young girl with her hair and hazel eyes clutching at the woman's plain black robes. Sirius pushed his way through the crowd and came up short as the woman pointed a thin piece of wood in his face.

"Come no closer!" the woman demanded. Her eyes were darting wildly around at the armed men and women in the room.

Sirius held his hands up in the air. "It's alright. Angelica Davis, right?" he asked. Angelica's eyes shot to his face in surprise. "I remember you from school. Hufflepuff, right?" he pressed, keeping his tone calm despite his brain screaming at him to grab the wand in front of him.

Slowly, Angelica lowered her wand. "Lord Black? I didn't realize you were a member of this group as well," she admitted.

Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "I'm not, but my savior is. Captain Sparrow, may I introduce Angelica Davis and her daughter Tracy. From what I remember, Josiah Davis was killed in a raid in the last war, when Tracy was only a few months old," he was quick to explain.

Narya was looking the woman before her an intense look, but before she could say a word, the Keeper interrupted them. "That's enough pet. We will arrange for rooms for Madam Davis and her daughter. Now that everyone has arrived the Court will assemble at sundown," he spoke with a quiet authority that no one dared to ignore. An older man gently ushered Angelica and Tracy into a hallway while the rest of the party slowly separated to refresh themselves before the Court convened. Narya was trying to beat a hasty retreat when that same raspy voice stopped her in her tracks. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your companion Pet?"

Narya seemed to give a visible wince, but she turned and walked the half dozen steps to place herself between Sirius and the Keeper. "Ahem, Sirius Black, this is Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code and Master of Shipwreck. Captain Teague, Sirius Black of Wizarding Britain," she introduced the pair stiffly. The vague hint of a smile on Captain Teague's face became more obvious as Sirius bowed his head slightly to the larger man.

"It is an honor Captain," Sirius said. Narya looked like she would like nothing more than to race back to the  _Pearl_  and make for the farthest port.

"Pet, go see to your crew. The village will have supplies ready to load by now and you should see to that. I'd like to speak to Lord Black privately," Teague said. Narya looked like she wanted to protest the order but held her tongue. She spun around on her heel and left the room. Sirius watched her go with that slightly wavy walk she had. Teague chuckled as she left. "Family trait that walk is."

"Captain?"

"Have a seat Lord Black. I know a bit about your little world, but it has been some time since I've been able to talk with a wizard. Well, except for young Harry that is," Teague's smile had turned more enigmatic as he spoke.

"I'm not the best person to be telling you about my world. I've been in Azkaban for the last ten years. Dementors aren't very good with current events," Sirius replied. Teague's ancient eyes flashed with anger at the mention of Azkaban and Dementors, but the smile remained.

"If you can still joke about it, then they didn't take what's most important," the Keeper said, drawing a bottle of rum from somewhere and offering it to the wizard.

Sirius felt his wariness ease. There was something about this pirate that reminded him a bit of James. Accepting the bottle, the wizard took a deep drink. "What can I tell you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in comes Captain Teague! I operate under the headcanon that for whatever reason, Teague is the immortal Keeper of the Code. Narya is a bit stiff around him because it is just one more thing she and Jack have in common.


	7. Christmas and Preperations

Harry slowly awoke on Christmas morning to the sounds of paper rustling beyond the thick curtains around his bed. The young pirate had swiftly learned the curtains served a practical purpose in keeping out the bitter cold of a Scottish winter that not even magic could completely eradicate. He pushed himself into an upright position and snatched his glasses off the side table, pushing open the curtains as he did. Neville, Dean, and Seamus had all returned home for the holidays, along with the majority of the other students in Gryffindor. The three older Weasleys had remained, and so had Lee Jordan. Harry looked blearily around the dorm room before his eyes settled on Ron, surrounded by the shredded remains of wrapping paper. The redhead grinned brightly at him.

"Happy Christmas Harry! My mum sent you a care package," he said, pointing to the small pile of presents at the foot of Harry's bed. Next to the aforementioned package was a rather large box that Harry pulled toward him. Inside the box was a spyglass and special parchment for creating a map. Harry grinned. He had written to Narya that his new school was so complex that new students should have been given a map when they arrived. The parchment was clearly her response. Another small box held a beautiful statue of Vishnu and a letter from Remus telling of his adventures in India. Apparently, he had learned tremendous control over Moony in the few months since he had parted with the crew, and he was confident that he would be ready to return to England by the summer holidays. There was nothing from Sirius but Harry was hardly surprised. Dumbledore's explanation of exactly who Sirius was and what had caused him to be locked away for a decade had culminated in the wizard being swept out of the Ministry under full pirate guard. Harry had realized that Narya intended to take him with her to Shipwreck and decided it was a good idea. He knew from personal experience that sailing aboard the Pearl was a healing experience. Setting aside the large box from the crew, no doubt filled with small trinkets and treats, Harry opened the care package from Mrs. Weasley. Inside was an assortment of homemade candies and cookies, as well as an emerald green sweater with a large black ship sailing across the front. Harry smiled slightly in confusion.

"Ron, why did your mum send me this? It must have taken ages to make," he asked, looking over to his friend. Ron had pulled his own maroon sweater with a lion on the front. Ron shrugged.

"She makes them for all of us, and she sends one to Lee Jordan every year too. It's because you're friends with me and the twins. And it's not that hard to make them with magic," the redhead explained. Harry pulled the warm sweater over his head, feeling a strange sense of comfort at his friends words. He made a mental note to send Mrs. Weasley a thank you note. A moment later, the twins poked their heads into the room.

"Harry there's-"

"-a Slytherin girl at our door-"

"-asking to see you. Do you-"

"-know anything about this?" the pair finished in unison. In less than a second, Harry was out of his bed and flying down the stairs to the portrait hole. Standing in the hall was Tracy Davis, but she was transformed. Black trousers were tucked into sturdy boots, and a linen shirt was held close to her frame by a vest. An emerald bandana was wrapped around her dark blond hair and thick winter robes hung open over the whole affair. But it was the wide smile that truly transformed the First Year's face.

"Greetings from the Pirate Court, Lord Potter," she said. Harry grinned and bowed to the young girl.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, milady. How are things with the Court?" he asked. Tracy's smile slipped slightly at the question.

"Tense, but better than before. Now that we know what Calypso called us for, and we have time to prepare. For the first time in centuries, the entirety of the Court is making for the seas. Those who are too old to sail are finding heirs to hand off their pieces. Harry, Lord Montague passed away two nights after the Court had gathered. He left his piece to 'a lioness with the mind of a raven, the heart of a badger, and the hidden cunning of a snake.' Captain Sparrow said you might know who he was talking about. I was entrusted with the piece until I found her," Tracy explained briefly. Frowning in thought, Harry ushered the young Pirate Lord into the Gryffindor Common Room and bade her sit on one of the sofas. The three Weasleys were watching the girl warily, but at seeing Harry's ease around her, they offered warm smiles and Christmas greetings.

"Gred, Forge, we've got a bit of a puzzle that needs figured out. We're looking for a lioness with the mind of a raven, the heart of a badger, and the hidden cunning of a snake. Can you think of any of our housemates that would fit that description?" Harry finally asked. The twins shared a puzzled look and a series of half gestures at the question. To everyone's surprise, it was Ron who solved the puzzle.

"Well, it would have to be Hermione, wouldn't it? She's top of our year, loyal to every lion and she threatened Lavender when she tried to snipe about Tracy being in here at the end of November. And she was able to trick the twins into teaching her Third Year Potions when they thought she was disproving some of their prank ideas. She's even got me doing better on my schoolwork. If that isn't cunning I don't know what is," he said, setting up his battered Wizard's Chess set on a table. Tracy smiled brilliantly and sat down across from the red haired boy.

"With deduction skills like that, you would have done well in Slytherin Ronald," she complimented him. Ron made a face but rotated the board so that Tracy would have the white pieces. Over the course of the following chess match, any animosity between the young Slytherin and the group of Gryffindor's was completely abolished. Harry did not ask for any more details about the meeting of the court, knowing that if it involved him, Narya would tell him. Halfway through the game, he realized he had not opened all of his gifts, so Harry returned to his room. Along with the expected trinkets from the crew, Harry found a soft bundle with a simple note attached.

_Your father left this in my care before he died. It is high time it was returned to you. Use it well._

The note was unsigned, but the loopy handwriting did seem slightly familiar. Opening the package, Harry found a strange, shimmering cloak. He pulled it on and was surprised to find it was very warm despite being very nearly see through. He headed back down to the Common room to show his friends and Tracy let out a shriek of fright.

"Harry! What happened to your body?" she cried. The three Weasleys were on their feet, staring at their friend as he pulled the cloak from his shoulders.

"A real Invisibility Cloak! Those things cost a fortune!" Ron breathed in awe. Harry looked down at the cloak and a sly wicked smile spread across his face.

"Lads…"

* * *

Time in Shipwreck passed fairly quickly for the crew of the  _Pearl._ Many were subdued by the sudden death of Edgar, but Narya urged them to remember the happier times with the old man, as he would have wanted. One morning in the spring, the crew was startled by a sudden roar from the Captain's cabin. A moment later Narya stormed out the door, a piece of parchment clutched in one hand.

"Black!" she bellowed. Sirius had been standing on the docks with Thomas, lightly teasing the young man about his growing relationship with Zola. At the Captain's shout, he shifted into a great black dog and bounded up the gangplank to her feet, giving a short bark once he sat before her. To her credit, Narya barely blinked at the display, though many of the crew snickered at the sight.

"Our young lad was caught out after curfew recently. He and two friends lost a hundred and fifty points for their house, and were given a detention in the Forbidden Forest. Harry tells me that he was set upon by a specter that was drinking unicorn blood. I was assured that school was safe!" she exclaimed. Sirius shifted back into his human form and took the letter from Narya.

"Why was Harry out after curfew?" he asked. A small smirk appeared on the Captain's face.

"He told me that the groundskeeper had hatched a dragon's egg, and he and Lady Granger were spiriting it away from the castle so the man wouldn't get arrested by your Ministry. His friend Neville was trying to warn them that a little prat by the name of Malfoy was trying to tattle on them and was found out as well. The dragon wasn't found, but they were caught returning to the dorms," she explained. Sirius chuckled. Hagrid's love of dangerous animals was legendary among the Hogwarts alumni, and everyone knew of the gentle giant's longing for a dragon.

"But he is safe? He wasn't harmed?" Sirius pressed. Narya shook her head.

"He was rescued by a centaur. I'll have to make a trip out there to give the fellow a gift in thanks for protecting our boy," she said. A surge of warmth stole over Sirius at Narya's choice of words. He ginned at her.

"Just like Lily, charming everyone he meets," he said. Narya returned his smile, but it quickly faded.

"Sirius, I'm worried. I know Harry, and there is something going on in that school that he is not telling me. Weather it is because he doesn't want me to worry, or he thinks it would do little good, he is hiding something from me," she said. The wizard reached up and gently gripped her shoulder.

"How long would it take us to sail to Scotland?" he asked. Narya met his eyes for a moment and nodded, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Mr. Turner! Gather the crew! We sail for Scotland with the tide!" she bellowed. The crew sailed into action as Sirius stood on the deck, feeling rather flabbergasted with his fingers pressed to the spot where her lips had touched his skin.  _No denying it now Padfoot, old boy,_  he thought to himself. He looked about to offer his help when he spotted Captain Teague standing on the dock staring at him. He swiftly descended the gangplank and stopped before the ancient Keeper.

"It's going to take you time to reach Harry. By the time you get there it will all be over, but the lad could use your support," Teague was watching Sirius closely.

"I never put much stock in Divination before. Since meeting the Court I have definitely been changing my opinions about a number of things," the wizard replied.

The future is never truly set in stone mate. I just get impressions, feelings. I feel that all the excitement will be over by the time you get to the castle. Just as I have a feeling that you are falling for my great grandchild," the Keeper's eyes focused unerringly upon Sirius. The Marauder drew upon his Gryffindor courage and looked the ancient captain in the eye.

"That, I believe, is between myself and the lady," he said flatly. A slow smile spread across Teague's face.

"That, my lad, is the right answer. Just don't be afraid to jump at the opportune moment," was all the man said before turning and walking away. Sirius got the feeling it was the closet to a blessing he would ever get from the old man. Turning back to the ship, Sirius set his mind on getting the crew out to sea, and returning to Harry.

 


	8. Captain Sparrow, meet the Crew of Hogwarts

Harry grinned widely as he looked around at his friends seated in the Great Hall. The whole debacle with the Philosopher's Stone was over and Quirell was dead, having encountered the protection gifted to Harry by his mother's sacrifice, or at least, that's what Professor Dumbledore had theorized. Harry and his friends had gone after Quirell when they had learned Dumbledore had left the castle. Tracy and Neville had raced off to find some way to alert Dumbledore of the danger while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had braved the challenges to get to the stone. In the end, Harry had faced off against the teacher who was possessed by the spirit of Voldermort alone. Harry was jolted from his thoughts by the loud booming sound of the doors to the Great Hall slamming open, revealing a very surprising sight.

Captain Narya Sparrow was standing in the entrance to the Great Hall fully decked out in her pirate gear. At her right was Sirius Black dressed in similar attire. At her left was Thomas. Both Thomas and Narya had their symbols as Pirate Lords on display. Tracy leapt from her seat and raced to join her fellow Pirate Lords. Narya looked up the length of the house tables to the large staff table.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have some explaining to do," she said in an arctic tone. Dumbledore rose to his feet and descended to stand level with the well-known captain.

"Of course Captain. But first, I am sure you would like to take the time to greet your son. You should be very proud of him and his friends. The have acted with great bravery and defended this castle and the students from a terrible evil," he said, gesturing to where Harry and his three friends stood. Narya turned and a wide smile graced her face.

"I'm always proud of my lad," she answered, opening her arms. Harry sprinted forward and flung his arms around the woman who had become his mother in so many ways. At her loving touch the reality of all that had happened fell in him and Harry broke down in her arms. Sirius moved forward a rested a hand on the boy's back.

"Albus, can we go somewhere a bit more private?" he asked the elder man. Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to follow him out the door. Sirius turned to see Harry's friends watching nervously a jerked his head, silently telling them to come along. Narya had scooped Harry into her arms and carried him through the entrance hall and into a private room. Dumbledore swiftly conjured a large sofa and Narya settled onto it, holding the nearly twelve year old boy in her lap as he shook and sobbed against her chest. Narya stroked his hair gently and began to sing a soft lullaby from when he had first arrived on the ship and tended to wake with nightmares. As she sang, Harry's friends filed into the room and settled around her and her young lad. Hermione had taken up a position next to Narya and taken one of Harry's hands. Ron sat next to her while Tracy settled on the ground against Ron's legs. Neville kneeled at Narya's feet while Sirius took the space on Narya's other side. As Harry slowly calmed and lifted his head, he found himself surrounded by his friends and family. Narya spotted the question in his face.

"We are your family Harry. We may not be connected by blood, but it is a family we forged. Do you remember when you first joined my crew, one night you asked me why I would want someone like you around? Do you remember what I told you?" she asked. Harry nodded slowly.

"You told me that what happened in my life made me stronger, that I was better than everyone who treated me badly because I endured it and refused to change who I was for someone else," he recalled. Narya smiled.

"I also told you that the fires of your early life forged you into the strong person you would become. I saw the moment you set foot on the Pearl that the sea was in your blood. What do think, Sirius, does he get it from James, or Lily?" she asked, turning her attention to the dark haired wizard next to her. He beamed at the small boy curled against the woman who had raised him.

"James always had a wild streak, but my money's on Lily. She was fearless, brilliant, loyal to her friends and ruthless to anyone who attacked them. We learned that the hard way when we were fifth years together. I still have the scar from the little ring she wore when she punched me," he replied, pointing to the small scar near his left eye. "They would be so proud of you, Prongslet," he added, reaching over to wipe away the last of the boy's tears. Harry offered a watery smile to his godfather while Narya looked around at the friends Harry had made.

"Alright, I think I need to meet with your parents. Tracy, your mum is waiting to meet us on the Pearl when we leave. Neville, Ron, Hermione, would you write to your folks and ask them to meet us in Hogsmeade for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm sure Gran would like to meet you in person," Neville replied.

"My parents are Muggles," Hermione said hesitantly.

"You write to them, and will personally deliver the letter and escort them to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Sirius offered.

"Mum will probably have to bring Ginny with her, there's no one to watch her," Ron warned. Narya gave him an understanding nod, and the three made their way out of the room to write their letters. Narya turned to Dumbledore.

"Alright, now tell me everything," she ordered.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom stepped through the Floo into the Three Broomsticks and immediately set her eyes on her grandson. Neville was sitting at a long table with several other children. Augusta was quick to identify the three Weasley boys by their distinctive red hair, and the wild Potter hair of young Harry, but the two girls were a bit of a mystery to her. One had dirty blond hair half covered by a piece of emerald cloth, while the other had bushy chestnut curls and was speaking animatedly to Authur Weasley, who was listening with rapt attention. Molly was sitting near her sons with her youngest daughter huddling close, staring across the table to where Harry was talking to one of the twins, a small monkey perched on his shoulder. As she watched, the monkey hopped down from Harry's shoulder and walked across to offer his little paw to the red haired girl. She was blushing madly as she tentatively curled her fingers around the tiny paw. The monkey made a few noises, and Harry glanced over to grin at the scene.

"Look at the little charmer. I swear Jack, at the rate you're going, all the girls in Hogwarts will be in love with you by Christmas!" he said with a laugh. Neville looked up at that moment and grinned widely.

"Gran!" he exclaimed, rushing to greet her with a tight hug. Augusta allowed the indulgence, knowing the people in the room with her would not wish to stand on formality. After greeting his grandmother, Neville drew her to the table. "Gran, may I introduce my friends. Fred and George are third years, they have been keeping an eye on us ickle firsties and helping us with our Potions assignments. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are in Gryffindor with me, and Tracy is a First Year from Slytherin House. Crew, this is my grandmother, the Dowager Longbottom," Neville introduced. All six students rose from the table at the introductions. Tracy and Hermione curtseyed to the woman while the boys gave bows. Molly and Arthur were smiling fondly at the display and greeted Augusta warmly. The Dowager Longbottom decided to embrace the light hearted atmosphere and gave her grandson a warm smile.

"It is a delight to meet you all. Neville's letters have been filled with nothing but praise for his new friends. Molly, Arthur, how are things at the Burrow?" she asked. Arthur smiled at the greeting while Molly wove a tale about her eldest's latest letter from Egypt and bemoaning the man ever bringing a nice girl home. The fireplace flared up at that moment and several people came through, ending in a couple that stumbled and hit their knees in front of the grate. Hermione rushed forward with a shriek and practically hugged the two breathless. Augusta straightened her spine at the sight of Sirius Black and offered her hand. "My Lord Black, I would like to offer my most sincere apologies that I allowed the House of Longbottom to be complacent in the atrocity that was your wrongful imprisonment," she said formally. The man before her was quite removed from the skeletal, haunted figure she had last seen chained to a chair in the Wizengamont chambers on the first of November. He took her hand and bowed over her knuckles with an open smile.

"My dear Lady, I in no way blame you for what happened to me. We were all struck with great tragedies those terrible days. You have done a magnificent job raising Neville. Frank and Alice would be so proud," he answered, turning a fond smile on the group of children at the table. Augusta pushed down the small stab of pain at the reminder of her son and daughter-in-law and turned her attention to the dark haired woman standing to Sirius' side. Rumors and speculation had been flying throughout the Wizengamont about Captain Narya Sparrow since her appearance at the trial in November, but Augusta endeavored to base her opinions of people on their own actions and words, rather than rumor. Narya grinned widely as Harry launched himself at Narya, his monkey jumping on the table in excitement. The woman herself easily accepted the embrace from the small boy and led him to the table.

"Alright mates, business should always follow pleasure, so lunch and conversation first," she commanded. Sirius was by her side in a second, holding her chair as she made to sit. Neville did the same for his grandmother. Introductions were shared around the table for the adults, and Hermione's parents thanked Sirius for bringing them to the village.

"If there is one thing I have never agreed on, it is the way Muggleborn students are prevented from showing their parents what they have learned at Hogwarts. It's a terrible crime, one the purebloods actually encourage in hopes the muggleborn will abandon one world or another. I am reliably informed that your daughter is at the top of her year. If she keeps this up, she will break Lily's old record for highest overall scores," Sirius praised. Hermione turned bright red at the compliment, a color that deepened further at the agreements from her year mates.

"I am not at the top in all my classes. Neville is first in Herbology, and Harry beats me in DADA every time. And I am certain that if he pushed himself just a little harder, Ron would beat me out in Transfiguration," Hermione protested. Ron flushed as well but shook his head.

"'Mione, the only reason I'm doing so well in my classes is because you help me study. She is brilliant, she actually tricked the twins into teaching her third year Potions work," he revealed. The twins nodded sagely in conformation of their brother's words.

"We didn't even realize we'd been had for three days! If she ever decides to turn to pranking, we'll be done for!" Fred and George agreed. Dan and Emma looked on at their daughter in pride while she continued to blush.

"Lord Black, as I recall, you and your friends were quite the pranksters in your days. You even had names for each other," Angelica Davis said with a sly smile on her face. Narya turned to look at Sirius with an amused expression as well.

"Ah yes, Master Lupin spun such tales for me as well. I believe the name he gave you was Padfoot," she added. Sirius grinned fondly in rememberance. The Weasley twins, meanwhile, had frozen at the name, staring at Sirius in a mix of shock and reverence.

"That was me. Remus was called Moony, and James was Prongs. I am positive we are the reason for most of Minerva's grey hair," he laughed. A loud yelp drew everyone's attention to where Ron was sitting. He was holding his bleeding finger and glaring down at his pocket. Jack the monkey began to screech and bared his fangs in Ron's general direction.

"Jack! You promised to leave Scabbers alone," Harry scolded. Jack let out a hiss while Scabbers began to frantically try to escape Ron's pocket. Sirius had been frowning during the exchange when Jack burst into movement and raced toward the floor where the fat brown rat had escaped from Ron's pocket and trying to get to the door. The monkey grabbed the rat and began to struggle to avoid its frantically biting teeth. The children had jumped up when Jack had bolted, but Sirius had gone white the moment he saw the rat. Arthur managed to get over to where the two animals were fighting and scooped them both up in his arms. At the same moment, Jack managed to get his little paws on the rat's neck and roared in its face. The rat went stock still. Arthur made to separate the monkey from the rat, but each time he tried, Jack hissed and bared his fangs.

"Harry! Make Jack let Scabbers go!" Ron shouted. Narya was looking from the two animals to Sirius' white face. She laid a gentle hand on Sirius' arm.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. He looked her in the eye and Narya was taken aback by the haunted sheen in them. He looked the same as when he had first stepped onto the Pearl in November.

"Is the rat missing a toe?" he rasped. The sudden sound of his voice made everyone fall silent. Arhtur frowned at the question, but answered.

"He always has. Percy found him in the garden as a lad, begged to keep him as a pet. When he became a prefect this year, we got him an owl and he gave Scabbers to Ron," the Weasley patriarch replied. Narya frowned and looked to where Jack was still baring his fangs at the rat.

"No mere rat will live more than three years mate. Trust me, that can't be an ordinary rat," she stated. Molly looked nervous.

"Percy was about five or six when he found it, but Scabbers has never shown any sign of being a magical rat," she admitted. At that moment, Narya shot to her feet and grabbed the rat by the scruff of the neck. Jack allowed the captain to take the rat from his grip.

"We can do this one of two ways, Mister Wormtail. You can reveal yourself of your own will, or I can get…creative," she threatened, drawing her cutlass while never taking her eyes off the rat in her hand. By this point, Augusta had connected the dots as well and drawn her wand. Harry had yanked all the students away from Narya when she had grabbed the rat, and Ron looked terrified at the sight.

"But we thought Wormtail was…"

"…one of the Marauders," Fred and George had fallen into their alternating speech again in confusion. Narya shook her head, eyes still fixed on the rat.

"Once upon a time perhaps lads, but then he betrayed them and led Voldermort right to the Potters doorstep," she snarled. If there was one thing that could enrage any member of her crew, it was betrayal. Angelica had ushered the Grangers out of the line of fire and now the rat had not only Augusta's wand and Narya's cutlass, but Molly's wand as well. Arthur was standing in front of the children, his own hands full trying to keep Jack from flying across the room.

"Captain, if you will allow me, I can send a message to Professor McGonagall. She should know a spell to force an Animagus into its human form," Angelica called. Narya gave a terse nod and Angelica flicked her wand, spilling out a silver light. She whispered as the silver light took the shape of a slender bird, and the bird turned to sail through the nearest wall. This was apparently all that the rat needed to convince him to change on his own, for suddenly Narya was holding the back of a ratty grey robe. Peter Pettegrew looked around the room fearfully, his entire body trembling. Upon the sight of the supposedly dead man, Sirius let out a roar of rage and launched himself from his chair. Narya released Peter and threw herself at Sirius, gripping his shoulders and trusting the other two women to take out the rat if he tried to escape. Sirius was almost beyond reason, eyes wild with rage, and it took all Narya's strength to keep him from tearing the rat to pieces. The children were shouting and Narya heard both Augusta and Molly shout out spells, but her entire focus was on Sirius. She heard a scream, and someone yelled Harry's name, followed by a thud. Narya spun around and saw Peter lying on the floor, an enraged Harry and Neville standing over him. Hermione and Tracy were gripping two ends of a length of rope near the rat's feet. Harry's robes were slightly torn, but everyone was otherwise fine. Molly was gathering her brood in her arms while Dan and Emma were heading for their daughter and Angelica was doing the same. Augusta moved next to the two dark haired boys and bound Pettegrew in ropes before drawing her grandson into her arms. Harry turned to look at Narya and Sirius and both of them surged forward to embrace the boy.

"He deserves the Locker," Harry whimpered into Narya's shoulder. Her grip tightened on her lad, and she looked up into Sirius' still haunted eyes.

"Don't you worry my lad. He'll get his now," she whispered. It was into this scene that Professor McGonagall arrived with Dumbledore trailing behind her.

* * *

By the time the Aurors had been called and Pettegrew removed from the village, statements taken and a near war between the children, Narya, and the Aurors over whether or not to Obliviate the Grangers, the sun was dipping below the horizon. Harry had been tucked into Narya's side the whole time, refusing to let her go except when she had drawn her blade on the pompus Auror who dismissed the Grangers as Muggles.

"Captain, can we all go back to the Pearl to talk? I want to see the crew," Harry asked softly. It pained Narya to see her confident young lad reduced to the timid little boy she had first brought aboard her ship. She smiled down at her lad.

"Professor Dumbledore, I will be taking these students and their parents to my ship for dinner. I promise they will be returned to you before class in the morning. We were unable to discuss our business due to the day's excitement," she said, her gaze almost daring the headmaster to challenge her. To his credit, Dumbledore bowed his head to the pirate captain.

"Then I shall entrust my students to your care, Captain. Classes have finished actually, so the students have a free day before the Leaving feast tomorrow," he replied. Narya bowed her head and began the logistics of getting the sixteen of them back to the Pearl where she was anchored just off the coast. Dumbledore offered to make a portkey for the group, and the captain readily agreed. Within moments, the group were standing on the deck of the Pearl, and the crew were shouting with joy and surrounding the group. Harry had rushed forward to greet the crew while Narya began to shout orders. In short order, the crew, with the help of the grown witches and wizards in the group, had set up a veritable festival on the deck, with tables of food and music being played. While the children were being regaled with tales from the crew and Harry, Narya and Sirius sat down with the parents and went over everything that had happened over the past ten months. Narya explained about the Brethren Court and how Hermione had been chosen to take up a place among the Pirate Lords by the late Lord Montague.

"In normal circumstances, this would have very little bearing on her life, but the Court has been called up by Calypso, and Hermione must spend at least part of her year on the water like the rest of us. Calypso is being unusually kind. Tracy and Hermione are welcome to spend the school year at Hogwarts, but at least part of their summer's have to be on the water. I will personally swear they will be safe with my crew. Harry has called this ship home for five years, and this is his family. Only, Harry has a new crew. His own crew, in all these children," Narya paused to look over to where Harry was smiling widely at Thomas as the first mate gestured wildly in his story. The twins, Ron, and Neville were listening raptly while Tracy, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting with Zola and Cook, talking softly among themselves. "After the students leave Hogwarts tomorrow, we will be making for India. Mooney has written to tell us he is ready to come home. It will take a good portion of the summer to get there and back, and we will return just in time to take care of the children's shopping for their next year," she finished explaining.

"You want to take all the children? Even the twins?" Molly asked worriedly. Narya grinned.

"Spending the summer on my ship with two of their idols would be a dream come true I think. Besides, they would learn a bit of discipline on board. Everyone on my ship lends a hand, and the children would be no different. Harry will show them how he lives his life and they will learn a lot," she explained.

"I have no problem agreeing to this. I have never seen my Neville show such confidence in himself. Besides, it would do him some good to get away from our estate and see a bit of the world," Augusta agreed, delicately sipping at the mug of grog one of the crew had offered her. Arthur was smiling warmly as well, an arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"I think it's a grand idea. The boys will have a wonderful time," he said, giving his wife a bit of a look when she made to protest. Dan and Emma were speaking softly together, and at one point Emma pointed to where her daughter was sitting with Tracy and Ginny, the latter of whom was deftly braiding a section of Hermione's bushy hair while said witch was smiling brightly.

"We can't take her from this, look how happy she is! I miss her too, but we can see her when she gets back and we'll still see her at Christmas," Emma said. Dan still looked ready to protest, but finally nodded his acceptance.

"What about passports? Or money?" he asked, and Arthur and Molly began to look a might uncomfortable.

"Money will be no object. The Black family has more money than they ever knew what to do with and it has been gathering interest for the last decade. I will be funding this adventure, and I will not take no for an answer. Besdies, the children will be earning pay just like the rest of the crew," Sirius interjected. Narya shot a look over at the Marauder. While he was smiling and charming, Narya could see the mirth and happiness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We will have plenty of room. Thomas and Zola will be getting their own ship when we reach India. The Priate King has to be captain of his own ship after all," Narya said, looking up to where Thomas had just swept Zola into a dance. She had no doubt that before they reached India, she would be presiding over a wedding.

"And as I recall, since this ship will be spending most of its time in International waters, the children will not have the normal restriction on underage magic. We will be able to teach them all sorts of things during the trip," Angelica added with a wide smile. A moment later, Malcolm approached the group of parents.

"May I have the honor of a dance, Madam Davis?" he asked with a slight bow. Angelica smiled.

"Only if you call me Angelica," she replied, rising to her feet and following the sailor to where some of the crew had begun to dance. Arthur and Dan pulled their wives up to dance, and Neville managed to convince his Gran to join him as well.

"Are you alright?" Narya asked in a low tone. Sirius glanced over at the pirate woman, the smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes.

"I will be," he replied, grasping her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Narya didn't look like she believed it, but she allowed the wizard to pull her to her feet to join the dance, letting the negative thoughts of the day slide back for the time being.

 


End file.
